Seeking Gilt in the Silt
by MissDoctorDonna
Summary: Set immediately after The Clouds Part Eventually, practically a part two. Follows Ezra and Vin as they make good on their promise to deliver supplies to the convent for an infirm Josiah.
1. Chapter 1

**Set immediately after The Clouds Part Eventually, practically a part two. Standard disclaimers: Don't own, don't profit, don't sue. No slash. Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to post reviews on this series of stories. Reviews make me almost as happy as the boys and my imagination. **

Having left Josiah sleeping in Nathan's room, Vin and Ezra had gathered in the little partitioned room that the healer sometimes used as a bedroom. Looking around the tiny space curiously, as it was the first time he'd been in there, Ezra remarked, "How can you sleep in here? There's no windows. Or room to breathe. Or proper ventilation which means it must reek in summer. How on Earth do you even fit on the cot?"

Eyeing the way Vin was fidgeting uncomfortably in the enclosed space and the look of horror on Ezra's face, Nathan looked at the sparse room with a fresh eye and muttered, "Ain't no worse'n where I slept as a slave. At least it's clean and safe. 'Sides, I only sleep in here when I got someone needing the bed out there."

Absent-mindedly patting Vin's hand as it clutched his sleeve, the gambler hummed thoughtfully, his mind plotting and fitting Nathan into his current plans. Suddenly his companions' silence registered and he snapped back to the present. Looking at Vin and seeing how uncomfortable the man was in the small room and then seeing the flush of embarrassment on Nathan's face, he suggested, "Why don't we head over to the saloon, Vin? Unless we get a couple of days off from Chris, we won't be able to do anything. Best we clear it with him before we get too deep in plans. Plus, there's the coffee than we never got."

"And yer pie," breathed Vin in utter relief at the thought of getting out of the room and into a more spacious place.

Nathan's stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of pie, since he'd not eaten since just after dawn that day. Further embarrassed, the tall man rubbed his stomach and smiled apologetically.

Smiling back gently, Ezra withdrew the pie from his pocket and proffered it to the healer, saying, "Here, take it. Vin and I will go down and see Chris and then return with lunch for yourself and some broth for Josiah."

"You sure? Mmmm, sho does smell good. Mrs Potter's fresh baked apple pie makes a life worth living," declared Nathan, after peeling the paper back and taking a deep appreciative sniff, making his stomach rumble loudly again.

"Yes, I'm sure and I agree that the dear woman is an exemplary baker. I've often wondered why Josiah doesn't make an effort to court her. True, the only two women that I've seen him show an interest in were of a more... shall we say, glamorous kind. But judging by how well those romantic endeavours turned out, you'd think that he'd reassess his criteria for a wife. Lord knows, he stands no chance with Mother dear, given his penurious status," mused Ezra, rubbing his thumb over his lower lip thoughtfully.

Vin, who had been a bit sad to see the pie he'd been coveting being handed over to Nathan, perked up at this new idea of matchmaking two of his favourite people. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. There weren't that many eligible single women in Four Corners, especially ones of Josiah's age. Young women weren't generally looking to hitch up with men of Josiah's age, unless they were well-heeled and Josiah was many wonderful things but wealthy wasn't one of them. There was really only Miz Nettie, who Vin acknowledged was too old for 'Siah, and the Widow Perkins who ran the laundry. Neither woman was the sort to take up with an ex-preacher turned peacekeeper.

Mrs Potter didn't need a man with money as she could continue to run the store, since she seemed to enjoy it. Josiah wasn't suited to being a shopkeeper, but he could help her with the heavy loading and unloading, as he often did now. They'd both have companionship of an evening, which was important considering Katie and Josh were getting older and more independent every day. Plus, the kids would have a strong male role model again and 'Siah would have someone to mother hen other than poor ole Ez.

Grinning brightly at Ezra Vin nodded his agreement to the sentiment, stating, "'Reckon they'd make a good match, Ez. Gloria's an attractive woman in her own way. Jist needs ta soften up her hair a mite 'n wear a bit o' colour."

Eyes brightening at the thought of drawing his two friends together, Ezra suggested, "Perhaps I could have a quiet word is Mrs Travis' ear. I'm sure things would flow more smoothly if there was a woman involved."

"Are ya'll sho you want to be opening this particular can o' worms," queried Nathan with a huge grin at the two aspiring matchmakers. "After all, if ya'll manage to get Josiah's wagon hitched to Missus Potter, that only leaves the two of you as the town's most eligible bachelors. I've got Rain, Chris is sparking Miz Travis, JD and Casey are doing whatever it is they're doing and Buck... Well, Buck is the town hound. Ain't no self-respecting woman gonna be trying to tie that man down."

Smirking as he saw Vin blush seven shades of red, Ezra chuckled and tickled his younger brother teasingly.

"Nate, I ain't lookin' ter git hitched anytime soon. Not fair ter a woman when I's got this damn bounty on ma head. Anyways, it ain't as though I got lines o' ladies wanting me ta be their beau. Who'd want a scruffy, no-account tracker who can't read or write and don't have a pot ter piss in," object Vin, smacking Ezra's hand to stop him laughing and tickling.

The physical assault wasn't necessary though as the gambler ceased to be amused as soon as his brother started his self-deprecating response. Grabbing the younger man by the shoulders, Ezra gave him a gentle shake and growled, "What have I told you about saying things like that about yourself? You would make a fine catch for any discerning young woman. The things you have to offer are of far more value than mere superficial trappings. Loyalty, intelligence, kindness, faithfulness and unselfish love are not things to be cast aside lightly, Devin Tanner. You are a good man and will make an excellent husband and father once you meet the right woman. Said woman should count her lucky stars to have won your poetic heart and I will shoot anyone who says otherwise, including you. Have I made myself clear?"

Nathan watched with astonished interest as he witnessed the brotherly bond between his friends first hand. Josiah had told him about what he'd overhead and seen, but the healer had scarcely believed that the self-absorbed gambler could show such concern for another's emotional well-being. Oh sure, he had no doubt that the southerner would put his life in peril to save his friends' lives; he'd seen the fool do it and patched him up afterwards, but the gambler always seemed so cold and self-contained emotionally. Not that he could blame the man after meeting the she-wolf who raised him. Nathan was surprised the gambler had turned out to be as caring as he was, given the mother he'd had. Despite having seen the way the southerner interacted with children and animals, he'd still thought the man to be superficial and manipulative. Fascinated, he couldn't take his eyes off the pair as Vin blushed a vivid red, grinned widely and nodded shyly in response to Ezra's second light shake and final question.

A violent coughing spasm had all three hurrying back into the main room to lift the ill man up and force more of Nathan's cough suppressing potion down his semi conscious throat. Once he was settled again, Vin and Ezra left for the saloon.

Chris was sitting in the back table that he favoured, nursing a cup of coffee and watching Buck try to flirt with Inez at the bar. Shaking his head fondly, the blond could only smirk as the big man was once again shot down by the fiery bar manager. Ezra had told him once that he predicted that they two would end up happily married someday. At the time, the dark clad man had smirked and refuted the claim but after carefully watching the two, Chris could now see how they'd make a good match. There was an underlying affection to their sparring that reminded him of his courtship with Sarah, not to mention the volatile nature of the relationship. Chuckling to himself, he drifted into fond reminiscences of his wife's fiery Irish temper. Many a lonely night had been spent sleeping in the barn hayloft until he'd learned to bite his tongue.

It was by the unusual sight of a smiling Larabee that Vin and Ezra were greeting on entering the Saloon. Vin was grinning happily as Ezra had stopped by Mrs Potter's, whilst the tracker was in the restaurant ordering a dinner to be sent up to Nathan and Josiah, and was now carrying an entire peach cobbler that he'd bought, warm from the oven, from the kindly widow. Bouncing in a manner more suited to JD than his usual quiet self, Vin went over to beg for plates, spoons and coffee from Inez.

"Ez! Watcha got there, pard? Something you're willing to share with your pals, I hope," boomed Buck, sidling up to Ezra as the southerner put the cobbler on the table and sat down to await Vin. Yelping, he quickly withdrew his hand after the gambler slapped it smartly just before a finger was poked in the middle of the treat. "Ow, no need to get nasty, Ez! I just wanted a taste."

"Bucklin, I do not want my cobbler to taste like your fingers. Lord only knows where they've been. You may have some when it has been properly dished up," scolded Ezra, scowling at the garrulous gunslinger and raising a hand threateningly in the direction of the slender hand creeping from his other side. "Christopher, don't you dare, or you won't be getting any cobbler when it's cut."

"Aw Ez, you're as bad as my Ma," grumbled Chris, good-naturedly as he obediently withdrew his hand before it could be smacked. The smells wafting from the dessert were making his mouth water and he'd be damned if he was going without.

Vin arrived with the plates and some cutlery, handing them out quickly before looking to the southerner expectantly. Soon after he, Chris and Buck were contentedly humming over their unexpected largesse, totally focussed on consuming the warm, golden, flakey, peachy goodness. Ezra shook his head fondly and took a generous portion over to Inez behind the bar, collecting the mugs and coffee pot at the same time. Returning to the table, he called sharply, "Vin! Leave some of that for JD, Nathan and me."

"Now Ez, I's jist goin' ta eat 'Siah's share, since he's too sick ta enjoy it," wheedled the sweet toothed tracker, hopefully. "'Sides, I know y'all asked Mrs Potter to send up the rest o' the apple pie ta Nathan so his share of cobbler is up fer grabs too."

A frown crossed Chris' face as he looked up from scraping his plate and he growled, "Josiah's sick? What with? When did this happen and why wasn't I told?"

"Yes, Josiah is sick. He seems to have contracted a nasty lung fever. He was unwell last night but has been incarcerated in the clinic by Nathan this morning. To answer your final question, I had fully intended telling you after we'd finished our delectable cobbler," drawled Ezra, delicately licking his spoon. Huffing in response to the big sorrowful eyes that his younger brother was directing his way, he ladled out another generous portion into the hastily proffered bowl. Rolling his eyes at the jubilant grin and eager response, he chided, "Vin, slow down and actually taste what you're eating."

Chuckling, Buck leaned back and stated, "Hell Ez, now ya sounding like my Ma."

"I commiserate with both of the poor women, having to deal with the uncivilised natures of yourself and Chris," retorted the gambler, sniffing haughtily. The act was somewhat undermined by the refilling of the two empty bowls, before covering the remains. "That's the end of it as this is for young JD. He'll need sustenance when he returns from his rounds."

Leaning back and rubbing his full stomach happily, Vin drawled, "Me n' Ez need ta head out fer a bit, Cowboy. Shouldn't be more'n a couple o' days at the most. Going over ta Vista City ta deliver some goods ter the nuns fer 'Siah, since he ain't well 'nough ta go."

Remembering that Josiah had asked to be scheduled off for a couple of days, Chris nodded absently. Whilst happy enough for the big preacher to make the journey alone, he was glad to know that Vin was taking company. Of course, he'd prefer it wasn't the young tracker's trouble twin, since the two of them together attracted more grief than a fresh cow pie collected flies. But he was confident that Ezra would look after their brother, so he just swallowed the last of his treat and offered, "Make sure you send a telegram from Vista City when you get there and another before you leave."

"Yer a worrywart, Larabee. Anybody ever tell ya that?"

"Not if they've ever met you, no."

Ezra actually snorted at Chris' dry response, then looked dismayed that the ungentlemanly noise had come from him. Shaking his head ruefully at the detrimental effect that his brothers were having on the manners instilled by Maude, he rose to his feet and took the remainder of the cobbler over to Inez to keep safe for JD.

"Well gentlemen, I must be going as I have errands to do before I have to go out on patrol this afternoon," announced Ezra, tipping his hat to the men still at the table and heading for the door. Neatly side-stepping JD as the exuberant youth barged in the door, he was gone.

"Thanks for the eats, Ez," bellowed Buck, slapping JD's hat off his head as the youth sat beside him.

"Dammit Buck, when are ya gonna quit doin' that?"

Watching the boy scramble to pick up his beloved bowler from the floor, Buck chuckled and replied, "Maybe when you get yourself a real man's hat."

Diverted from his continued tirade against the boisterous older man by the sight of the empty bowls, JD sniffed the air and asked hopefully, "Have you been eating Mrs Potter's cobbler? I just went in but she said that she'd sold the entire thing and all of the apple pie she made to Ezra. There won't be anything fresh until tomorrow now. Don't suppose there's any left?"

"Nope, don't think there is. Damn fine eating it was too. Shame you weren't a bit earlier..." teased the moustached man, trying to look suitably sorrowful in the face of the doleful look on JD's face at the thought of missing out.

"That ain't nice, Bucklin," drawled Vin from under his hat brim, "Be a shame if Ez were ta hear 'bout how yer actin'. He might not let yer have any of his future purchases, iffun he hears about how yer tormentin' the kid."

A fleeting look of worry crossed the big man's face before he huffed and got up to retrieve JD's portion from a grinning Inez, muttering about friends who took all the fun out of life. Turning back, he noticed the wide grins on his three friends' faces. It warmed his heart to see Chris looking so content. He deserved some happiness. Hell, they all did.

"Any of you laughing fools notice how squirrelly ole Ez has been lately? Lots of trips to the bank and the telegraph office. Lots of parcels of all kinds coming on the stages for him too. In fact, I'm pretty sure Old Man Jacobs driving back with a whole wagon full of stuff that had a funny kind of smile on Ez's face; sort of sad but happy all at once. Ain't seen him wearing anything new and fancy, so can't be clothes," asked Buck curiously, falling back into his chair beside JD, who was savouring his first mouthful of cobbler with a look of pure bliss on his face.

Tipping his hat back, Vin looked thoughtfully at the others. He had noticed that Ez seemed to be busier than usual, but when he asked his brother all he'd been told was that it was a surprise for them all, as well as the town. Seeing a slight frown crease Chris' forehead, he knew that the gunslinger was worrying that Ezra was in trouble. Smirking, he replied, "Yup. Ez has some project in the works, but he says it's a surprise and won't say more'n that. Whatever it is makes him real happy though."

"You think maybe he's going to try and buy the Saloon again," offered JD around the last mouthful of dessert, spraying soggy crumbs over Buck's arm in the process.

Shaking his arm in disgust, Buck thought about his friends comments. Looking up as Inez re-entered the bar from the kitchen, he called, "Hey darlin', do you know if Maude is selling the Saloon?"

"Senora Standish sold the Saloon weeks ago, Senor Buck. A gentleman from New York bought it from her and hired me to manage it for him," replied Inez coolly, waiting for them to blame her for once again taking Ezra's job or dream from him.

Putting a hand on Buck's arm before the excitable man could say something he'd regret, Vin asked politely, "Miz Inez, what's the name of the new owner?"

"Senor Henry Davenport," answered the bar manager warily.

A blinding grin spread across Vin's face as he exclaimed, "That sneaky, southern conman, he done outfoxed his Ma!"

Seeing the questions on everyone's faces, Vin sat up and spoke with unusual animation, "Don't all y'all remember? Henry Davenport was the name Ez used when we was trying ta get information on that gang of bank robbers last month in Drycreek. He must have gotten someone he knows in New York ta buy it under one o' his ... whatchercallit... assumed names. Since old Maude don't know that one, she had no reason not ta sell it. She flat out refused ta sell it ter Ez when he inquired under his own name."

A dawning understanding lit Inez's face before she murmured, "So you're saying that Senor Ezra owns the Saloon again? That Senor Ezra is my new boss?"

"Yup," replied Vin, sitting back with a satisfied air, pleased that his brother had regained his dream.

Nodding, Inez told them, "That would explain the letter of instructions from Senor Henry. I was told by Senora Standish to water the liquor much more than Senor Ezra would allow, but the letter told me to water it by the usual amounts. It also recommended that I stop opening so early in the morning and to stop serving breakfast burritos."

Gulping, JD asked in a hurt tone, "But why wouldn't he tell us? Surely, he'd want us to know. Do you think he still blames me, Josiah and Nathan for helping his Ma steal it the first time? And why stop serving the burritos. They're delicious."

"Ez don't hold grudges, JD. Says a man has enough ta carry in life without addin' ter his burdens," offered Vin kindly. "Reckon he must have his reasons fer not tellin' us. Stopping the early openings is ter stop the early mornin' noise, I reckon. Y'all know how he feels 'bout gettin' up early. I dunno about the burritos though, 'cos he loves 'em too. Might just be 'cos of the noise too."

Seeing Vin give him the evil eye and knowing that it was because of the effects that the tasty burritos had on his digestive system, Buck scowled back.

The doors opened admitting the object of their discussion, who had a spring to his step and a whistle on his lips. Slowly slightly when he saw everyone staring at him, he looked down to make sure all his fastenings were in order before raising a quizzical eyebrow and demanding, "What?"

"Oh nothing, HENRY! Just wondering when you'd be letting us in on the good news," replied Chris, smirking at his younger brother to let him know the game was over.

"Ah. I see the feline is out of its receptacle. Yes, it's true that I am once again in possession of this fine establishment, albeit under a pseudonym, but I'd be grateful if that did not become common knowledge. One never knows who might be listening and passing on information to Mother dearest," drawled Ezra, wincing slightly at the admission.

Straightening suddenly, Chris fixed his piercing gaze on the gambler and barked, "Do you know anything about what's happening to the MacPhail place?"

Ezra smiled tightly and shrugged uneasily.

"Leave 'im be, Larabee. He'll tell us when he's good and ready, won't cha Ez?"

"Yes, Vin. It will all become apparent in the fullness of time and you will all be first to know, but until then I must beg your indulgence in the matter and ask that you maintain the highest level of secrecy," pleaded Ezra of them all, including Inez, his green eyes widening entreatingly.

After getting their agreement, the gambler regained his equilibrium and sat at the table inviting them to a game of chance. Despite the fact that their curiosity was eating them all alive, the rest of the day was passed quietly.

The following morning found Ezra and Vin arriving at the clinic to find Josiah still sleeping.

"He was coughing most of the night, but still insisting that he go to see his sister," Nathan informed them upon their arrival. Standing up to stretch his long back, he groaned appreciatively when several vertebrae cracked and released tension. Ezra had come up the afternoon before to spell him and Buck had taken the evening shift, but he'd been on duty most of the night.

"Why don't you go down and get some breakfast? I believe that Mrs Travis offered to take over the morning watch for us. In the interim, I will wake him and explain the change of plans," offered Ezra.

"Alright. See if you can get some more of what's in that mug on the table into him. He don't like the taste, but it's good for his chest. There's fresh water in the jug and hot water on the stove if it's needed," stated the healer. Yawning widely, he stumbled out the door in search of food and coffee.

Shivering as a breeze snuck in through a gap in the wall, Ezra went to sit on the bed beside the sick man. Putting the heel of his hand on the preacher's broad chest, Ezra rubbed small hard circles and called softly, "Josiah, wake up now. Wake up, we need to speak to you."

After much urging, Josiah struggled back to consciousness and peered blearily up at his heart sons and asked, "What? Is it time to leave for the convent?"

Waiting for the explosive coughing fit that speaking triggered in his friend to pass, Ezra stated firmly, "Josiah, you are not well enough to go anywhere. Vin and I are going to take the goods you ordered from Mrs Potter to Sister Ignatius and that is the end of it. Uh, uh, uh. I know you don't want to let Hannah down, but it's better that she's disappointed for a week or so until you're well again than for you to give your sister and everyone else at the convent lung fever, isn't it? Not a very festive present."

Fever bright blue eyes fixed on Ezra, gauging his honesty. Finally, Josiah wearily closed his eyes and slumped against the pillows in resignation, moaning, "You're right. I can't risk carrying the fever to them."

Thumbing away the tear that rolled from the corner of his big friend's eye, Ezra murmured, "It's really for the best, 'Siah. Would you like to pen a note for Hannah, or would you like me to take something down for you?"

Weakly shaking his head, Josiah coughed and grated out, "She can't read anymore. Lost her words. Can't speak properly either. The good Lord only knows if she understands me when I'm there. Sister Ignatius says that she does as she's told by the sisters, but ..."

Scooping the big man back into his arms, Ezra held him as he alternated between coughing and crying. Finally, once the preacher was exhausted Ezra fed him the mug full of potion and laid him back on the pillows. Stroking the backs of his fingers over the bearded cheek, he said softly, "You just rest and get well, 'Siah. Vin and I will take care of Hannah. We'll see you on our return."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not an expert in mental health or nun's names. This is not a gritty documentary full of factual accounts. Suspend your beliefs and it may be an enjoyable little chapter.**

"C'mon Ez, ya can trust me," wheedled Vin from his position on Peso's back as he rode the horse beside the wagon full of goods. They'd made good time and were approaching the convent, having made a brief stop in Vista City to send the requested telegram to their protective older brothers.

Smiling indulgently, Ezra just shook his head and repeated, "I trust you more than any soul in the world, as you well know, Vin. The only person in my life whom I have trusted more was my beloved Emmaline, but it will ruin the surprise if I tell you."

Warmth enveloped the tracker at the words, even though he already knew that his brother trusted him it was still nice to hear the sentiment spoken aloud. Trying not to whine, he tried one more time, "Please Ez? Please? I promise not ter tell the others. It's eating at me."

Sighing, Ezra replied, "You know that I recently reacquired the Saloon..."

Nudging Peso closer, Vin nodded and said eagerly, "Yeah."

"Well, I own it outright thanks to an unexpected bequeathment from a distant but fondly remembered relative," explained the southerner, his face softening as he remembered the eccentric old Scotsman he'd been dumped on for his tenth summer.

'Uncle' Hamish had been a gruff, blustery old soul, but he'd loved and nurtured the young southerner as though he were his own flesh and blood. They'd had a grand time that summer and Ezra had been most upset at being taken away by Maude, pleading with her to be left in his uncle's care. The selfish conwoman had other plans for him, however, so the pleas fell on deaf ears once again. Fortunately, he'd managed to maintain a relationship with Hamish via written correspondence over the years. Hamish wrote once a week, but kept the letters in a bundle until he received a telegram from Ezra confirming that he'd be in a town for decent length of time, then he'd send them all at once. The boxes of letters, shortbread biscuits, tea and odd bits and pieces were all that kept Ezra sane at times when he'd been abandoned with less caring people.

Hamish had actually arranged for the reverend of the town church to rescue the young southern boy from a cruel 'Uncle' who'd taken it upon himself to whip some obedience into the 'devil' child. The sheriff had been unable to do anything as it wasn't illegal to whip a child. Now the irascible old gent was gone, having died peacefully in his sleep, and left all his worldly goods to the 'wee southern laddie' who'd crept into his heart all those summers ago.

Vin rode quietly, listening as Ezra told him about his uncle. The tracker wasn't even sure that Ezra knew he was talking, but he listened and thanked the Great Spirit that there was someone to save his brother. Shuddering at the thought that Ezra could have died before they'd had a chance to meet, he asked softly, "Did ya ever get ta see him again?"

Pulling himself out of his memories, Ezra rubbed his moist eyes with his sleeve and turned to smile at the tracker as he said, "A few times; far too few. I was grievously wounded in the late unpleasantness, as you know, and Uncle Hamish came to see me as I was convalescing. I also ran away from Maude when I was around twelve and found my way back to Hamish's, where I spent a long pleasant winter tucked away in his library, before she found me. He came to my wedding and visited after the birth of each of my children. The last time I saw him was shortly after I'd visited my revenge upon the miserable wretches who'd stolen the lives of my beautiful wife and our babies. I was in a pitiful state. I'd collapsed at the jail after taking the bodies in and the sheriff managed to get Hamish's name off me before I lapsed into a non-responsive state, brought on by grief, exhaustion, starvation and dehydration. Hamish came immediately, despite his age and encroaching infirmity. It was his love and attention that brought me back and allowed me to live."

"Then I got a lot ter thank yer Uncle Hamish fer," stated Vin, reaching out to clamp a strong hand of support on the bowed shoulder of his brother. "I's sorry fer yer loss, Ez."

"You and I both, Vin. I just wish I could have attended his funeral, but I wasn't notified until it was all over. I think he was afraid of Maude finding out about it and somehow finagling my inheritance from me. The first I knew of it was the letter from his lawyer that came with the delivery crates," answered the grief-stricken gambler, smiling shakily and patting the hand on his shoulder. Sniffing, he looked up and saw that they were almost at the convent gates. "But there now, the rest will have to wait until after we've greeted our gracious hostess."

Looking up, Vin saw that Sister Ignatius was standing at the front gate of the convent waiting for them with a placid look on her face. Letting go of Ezra, he urged Peso forward.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I trust you had an uneventful journey," called the sister, following the men after shutting the gate after them. Ezra pulled the wagon to a halt and Vin dismounted, both thankful to have arrived at their destination.

"It was a very peaceful trip, Sister, thank you. I hope that all is well with you and those under your care," replied Ezra, climbing down from his seat stiffly. Moving over to the sister with a little less of his usual grace and fluidity, he bowed slightly to the woman.

"We are all well, although we were sad to hear of Mr Sanchez's illness and will miss his company. We have been including him in our prayers," she replied, nodding back to acknowledge Vin's shy hat tip.

Stepping away from the sister, Ezra was slapping dust from his coat as he told her, "An act that Josiah would truly appreciate, Sister, and I will be sure to tell him of it upon our return. Now then, we should begin unpacking the wagon for you before we lose the light."

Having unpacked the wagon and washed the trail dirt off themselves, the two men soon found themselves sitting at a long wooden trestle table with Sister Ignatius and the other sisters. Vin was fidgeting uncomfortably between the wizened Sister Clement and the fierce Sister Eustace, whilst Ezra was sat facing him wedged between the rather portly Sister Bernardine and slightly deaf Sister Barbara . Looking down at his plate, Ezra tried to hide his smirk at the quirky humour of his hostess. Sitting him between two sisters named for the patron saints of gambling and artillerymen and his young brother between those named for the patron saints of tanners and hunting appealed to his own sense of humour. No doubt, the good sister had been appraised of all their brethren's characteristics by Josiah on a previous visit.

Lifting his head, he smiled warmly at the diminutive sister sitting next to Sister Ignatius and said, "My compliments on the fine meal, Sister Lawrence."

"It was a work of love, brother Ezra, so no thanks are needed. I'm glad that you enjoyed what you ate of it, although brother Vin seems to have eaten most of your share as well as his own. Are you ailing? Should we have Sister Gerard take a look at you?"

Grinning at Vin, who was a flaming shade of red and was staring determinedly at his empty plate, Ezra gave him a light nudge on the shin and winked at him when he looked up, causing him to smile shyly and relax. Turning back to the patiently waiting sister, he replied, "I am quite well, thank you Sister, and need no medical aid. I simply eat sparingly as my stomach has never tolerated large meals well. Vin, on the other hand, needs fattening up as he's all hair and gristle. We make a balanced pair when it comes to meals as he has the satisfaction of eating what I cannot and I have the satisfaction of seeing an excellent meal appreciated by us both to our individual repletion."

When their offer to help with the dishes was politely rebuffed, Vin and Ezra wandered out to the gardens. Finding a comfortable bench, Ezra sat and pulled out the book that he and Vin had been reading together. Reading aloud to the tracker as Vin prowled around the garden, sniffing herbs and pulling the odd weed out, they passed the time until darkness fell. Bedding down in the hayloft, they spent a comfortable and warm night with the sounds of the night and the animals as a lullaby. Although the surprise return of an owl from the hunt did cause Ezra to spring up, derringer in hand, at one point to Vin's great amusement. The tracker had chuckled warmly and mumbled that Ezra should recognise one of his own.

After breakfast, Ezra produced a sack that he'd held back when unloading supplies. Going to a sunlight room as directed by Sister Ignatius, he instructed Vin to sit on the wide windowsill and watch the sisters working in the kitchen garden outside. Then he pulled a large sketch pad and an artist's pencil from the sack and commenced sketching.

Meanwhile, the sister in charge of Hannah had ensured that the traumatized woman had drunk a full mug of Nathan's calming herbal tea at breakfast. The effect had taken hold, so Sister Christina now led the complacent, slightly groggy older woman into the same room that held Vin and Ezra.

Seeing men in the room only vaguely registered with Hannah, but she immediately started to pull at Sister Christina's hand and back towards the door. Thanks to the tea, her reaction was mild compared to how she would usually have reacted, so she was able to notice the sketch in Ezra's hands. Having back up to the wall as far from the men as possible, Hannah slid down to sit with her knees to her chest with her arms hugging her legs. Rocking slightly as she made a low keening noise of distress, she watched the two men warily to see what they would do.

Vin had been told of the plan, so ignored the entrance of Hannah as instructed. He continued to watch as a sister with the same height and breadth of Josiah wrestled a large mother pig out of the garden and back towards its pen. Two other sisters, Barbara and Eustace, were herding the piglets after them. He chuckled quietly when one of the piglets took off in another direction with a young novitiate in hot pursuit.

After ten more minutes, Ezra slowly bent and rummaged in his bag for some paints and brushes. His outline of Vin was complete and the next step was to fill it with colour. In a low voice, he started to sing an old Scottish ballad that Hamish would sing to him. Not wanting to remind Hannah of her father with a hymn, or offend the sisters with a saloon song, he thought that The Bonny Birdy should be innocuous enough. Besides, it soothed the ache left in his heart by the old man's passing.

They sat like that for two hours, during which time Vin sat perfectly still listening to Ezra singing and Hannah gradually crept closer and closer to the first source of art she'd had in decades. The sisters sang but it was religious music and reminded her of her father, so she hid her head under her pillow at those times and cried. This music was different, sometimes light and airy, sometimes warm and soothing, sometimes in different languages, but always comforting.

Sister Clare sewed great works of embroidery which were sold to support the convent, but there were no painters or artists. Within arms reach of Ezra now, Hannah peered through her hair at the almost finished portrait of Vin and gasped at the beauty of it. When Ezra never stopped painting or singing in response to her presence, she grew bolder and stretched out a hand to touch the paint with one trembling finger. Glancing up at Ezra and noting that he was still focused on his subject, Hannah settled next to him, eagerly watching the brush strokes create magic.

By lunchtime, Vin was desperate to move as his back was hurting and there was nothing more of interest to see out the window. He'd been watching a hawk twirl and spiral on the winds for a while and composing a poem about it. Ezra always wanted to hear his poems and wrote them down for him in a big blank book, so he made a mental note to recite it to Ezra later. Having promised the gambler that he would be still and quiet until told he could move, he'd been doing his best but he had no control of his stomach which chose a silent moment between songs to rumble loudly.

Chuckling softly, Ezra looked down at Hannah and whispered, "Would it be alright to show Vin his picture?"

Hannah seemed entranced by the man who sang and painted so beautifully, so she nodded slowly. Sister Christina, who sat on a chair near the door chaperoning her charge and making sure that she had regular sups of the calming tea, crossed herself and silently sent prayers of thanks to the lord for the miracle she was witnessing.

"Vin, would you like to come over and see your picture?"

Moving slowly, as though approaching a wild deer, Vin crept over to where Ezra was sitting on a chair with Hannah at his feet. Sitting on the opposite site of Ezra's legs, he looked at the picture and his jaw dropped. The southerner had managed to capture him with a look of wildness and longing, as though he were a caged cougar staring at the mountains and freedom. It was a perfect likeness, from the way the light turned his hair and stubble gold, to the shadows cast by the fringes on his jacket. Looking closely, he even saw the faint outline of the hawk he'd been watching.

Giving a low whistle of admiration, Vin breathed, "Damn Ezra, is there anything that yer not good at?"

A surprised laugh burst from Ezra at Vin's comment and he responded with his usual humility, "Staying out of trouble. I've found that no matter how hard I try, trouble still seems to find me."

"You and me both, pard."

After a moment, both men chuckled warmly, amused by thoughts of their past adventures and the reactions of the others to them.

Hannah had backed away a little as Vin approached, watching him warily. As he spoke, she cocked her head, seemingly fascinated by his drawling, raspy voice. Making sure that Ezra stayed between her and Vin, Hannah inched closer. Reaching up she patted Ezra lightly on the chest before snatching her hand back. When he continued to just stare at her with a quizzical look, she humphed and reached up to pat him again then touched her lips.

"Think she wants yer ta sing again?"

"I don't know. Would you like me to sing again, Miss Hannah?"

Giggling in delight, Hannah clapped lightly and looked expectantly at Vin.

"I think she just wants to hear us talk, Vin. I'm not sure why but perhaps it's our accents."

"Ez, I don't mind sitting still fer hours, but yer know I ain't got much ta say. And I's getting awful hungry 'n I don't have ma jerky on me," commented the tracker in a doleful tone, rubbing his stomach as it growled again.

"Perhaps you would care to join Hannah and myself as we eat our luncheon," suggested Sister Christina quietly from her chair. "We generally eat on our own as crowds upset Hannah, but she seems to have been won over by the two of you."

They enjoyed a picnic lunch in a sunlight, sheltered patch of the garden, where Hannah made Vin choke on his bread when she unexpectedly reached across and pulled his hair out of curiosity having never seen a long-haired man, making Ezra laugh merrily as he thumped the tracker on the back.

After lunch, Hannah seemed to be tired so the men withdrew to chop some wood whilst she rested. Well, Vin chopped wood whilst Ezra supervised with one of the convent's cats curled up on his lap. The physical activity did wonders for Vin after being so still all morning, but he was still going to ask Ezra for a back rub that night. Just before dinner, they met again in the big room and this time Ezra encouraged Hannah to paint something for Josiah.

Vin, Ezra and Sister Christina all watched with bated breath as Hannah tentatively put the brush into some of the black paint before looking at Ezra for approval. Upon receiving a warm smile, she cautiously dabbed at the paper in front of her. After staring at the mark on the paper for a full five minutes, Hannah whirled into action painting feverishly. Her audience watched, trying to discern exactly what the subject of her painting was but it remained a mystery.

After twenty minutes, Hannah stopped and tilted her head with the wooden end of the paintbrush in her mouth, staring at her masterpiece as though trying to decide if it was finished. Carefully putting the brush down as though it were the most precious thing in the world, Hannah then picked up her piece and thrust it towards Ezra.

"Why, thank you, darlin'. It's just lovely and I'm sure that Josiah will treasure it," said Ezra, still completely baffled as to what the swirling mish mash of bright colours and stark black could be. Much like a child's painting, it had no discernible subject except to the artist. But Hannah smiled happily at Ezra's approval, so that was all that mattered.

Pushing the box of paints and paper towards Ezra, Hannah stared at the southerner avidly.

"What is it, Miss Hannah? What do you want?"

A frown creased her brow as she tried to muddle through in her mind how to get her desire across to the pretty man. Bright, light blue eyes that already showed more life than they had in decades, shone up at Ezra as she pointed at the painting of Vin where it lay drying on the windowsill, then pointed at Ezra before pointing at a blank page.

Seeing eyes so like Josiah's staring at him caused Ezra to wish the big man were here to witness this re-emergence of part of his sister. Finally catching onto what Hannah was asking, after she'd repeated the gesture with a little more frustration, he clarified, "You want me to paint myself? Is that what you're asking, Miss Hannah?"

Nodding vigorously, Hannah nudged the paints again. Sister Ignatius stood at the doorway with a hand over her mouth and tears running down her weathered cheeks. Truly God had smiled on Hannah Sanchez by sending these men to her.

An hour later and Hannah was in possession of both the paintings of Vin and Ezra, waving happily at them as she was led to her bedroom by Sister Christina. They weren't to know that Hannah intended to pin them to one of the walls in her stark, whitewashed room.

"Yer going ta do one o' Josiah fer her 'fore we go, ain'tcha Ez?"

Choked up at the emotions of seeing Hannah as she was before her life stripped her of all hope, Ezra simply nodded.

Seeing his distress, Vin sidled up to his brother and put his arm around the southerner's shoulders for a half hug, saying fondly, "Yer jist a big ole softie, Ez. Ta think yer had us all believin' that yer was hard and shifty fer so long."

Leaning into Vin with a watery chuckle, Ezra sniffed before stepping away when Sister Ignatius approached them.

"Brothers, I just had to come and thank you for your help with Hannah. All these years of silence and withdrawal and you've brought her soul into the light again. Rest assured, we will not allow her to go back into the darkness. I will make sure that she always has time to paint each day with your most generous gift," said the Sister, taking first Ezra's and then Vin's right hand and pressing it firmly between her own.

"If one of your good Sisters is musically inclined, I'd recommend that Hannah be sung to and encouraged to perhaps play a simple instrument also. I'm told that as a child, Hannah loved to sing and dance so she should also enjoy it now. But I'd recommend that you do not sing any hymns with her for the foreseeable future, as it will remind her of dark times," replied Ezra, smoothly diverting the sister from her praise.

"Lamentably I agree. It is truly the work of evil to use the Lord's words to torment and punish an innocent child. Hymns should be a source of joy and comfort, not fear," fretted the elderly sister.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

At breakfast the next day, Ezra and Vin bade farewell to the kindly sisters. Afterwards they made their way to the big room again, finding Hannah absorbed in her paints. Erring on the side of caution, Ezra gestured for Sister Christina to go to Hannah and tell her that they were there. He didn't want to spring their appearance on the woman and undo all of their progress, despite knowing that Hannah had once again been given the calmative tea. Ezra had brought enough for a month and promised to send more on a regular basis, along with art supplies. Vin had whittled a simple three note whistle for her to play the night before and left it with Sister Christina.

Seeing the two men at the door brought a wide, toothy smile to her face, making her look much younger than her age and reminding them forcefully of Josiah. Waving to them, she pointed excitedly at her picture and started to paint again.

Walking over, Ezra knelt by Hannah's side and asked gently, "Miss Hannah, could I have a moment of your time, please?"

Putting the brush down carefully, Hannah sat up cross-legged with her paint smeared hands in her lap.

"It's time for us to leave now, Miss Hannah, and we both wanted to come and say goodbye."

Tears welled in the light blue eyes as Hannah's lower lip started to tremble.

"Now, now, none of that," soothed the gambler, slowly and carefully reaching forward to cup the lined, yet child-like face. "We'll be back to visit, but we have to go home now and tell Josiah all about our visit. He was very sad that he couldn't come himself, but he didn't want to give you his sickness. I've left you lots of paints and Vin has left a whistle for you with the Sister. I also have this for you."

Handing over the painting, Vin and Sister Christine gazed at it in wonder as it was the first time they'd seen it. It showed both Josiah and Hannah in profile, smiling at each other with eyes alight and Josiah's hand cupping his sister's unseen cheek. The look of love could easily be seen and made the picture seem alive.

Frowning at the obviously old woman in the painting, Hannah shook her head faintly, unable to reconcile the image with how she saw herself in her head. Having regressed back to a time before the world hurt her, she traced her finger lightly over the woman in the picture and stated wistfully, "Mmmm... Mamma."

"Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen," murmured the gambler, sitting back on his ankles, ignoring the gasps of wonder Sisters Ignatius and Christina gave at hearing Hannah speak coherently for the first time in decades.

Squatting down next to Ezra, Vin asked quietly, "What? What's happenin'?"

"Hannah sees herself as a little girl in her mind, so whilst she recognises Josiah in the picture as the man who comes to visit, she's not associating him with her brother or her true face as herself. She probably doesn't know who Josiah is when he visits and she thinks that the woman in the picture is her mother. They both obviously take after their mother quite a bit, although Josiah's build and jaw line he got from his father," explained the gambler, running his thumb over his lower lip thoughtfully.

A worried frown creased Sister Christina's brow as she asked, "Is there anything that can be done? It seems a shame for her not to recognise her only family."

"Perhaps... It's a risk, but..." mumbled Ezra, obviously debating with himself as to whether or not to follow his intuition. Looking up and seeing nothing but trust in the eyes of both Vin and the sister, he then turned to see Hannah continuing to trace her own face on the page and whimpering. Nodding decisively, he turned to the artists' folder beside him, riffled through it and withdrew another painting before placing it gently over the top of the one Hannah was tracing.

Vin gripped Ezra's shoulder when he saw the painting. It was of a young, long-haired, blonde girl dancing in a meadow with wildflowers in her hair and joyous, youthful glee on her face. A tall, sturdily built boy with close-cropped curly blond hair stood protectively nearby, laughing happily as he watched the girl. The eyes, mouths and facial structure marked them as a young Hannah and Josiah. Having seen a photo of the Sanchez's that had been taken when Hannah was about four years old, Vin could see immediately that the children in the painting were slightly older versions of that photo.

Hannah stared at the picture as though frozen for a full ten minutes as the others waited for her reaction, hardly daring to breathe. Finally, a tear trickled down her wasted cheek and dripped off her chin. A breath left her, a sound more susseration than vocalisation. "'Ssssiah."

When nothing further happened, Ezra knelt beside her and whispered, "Yes, Josiah. That's your brother Josiah and that's you."

Nodding vaguely, Hannah fixed her gaze on her brother, repeated longingly, "'Ssssiah."

"Yes, Hannah. But that was a long time ago and Josiah looks very different now. Now, Josiah looks like the other painting," explained the gambler, moving the top one down so that Hannah could see them both. Pointing at the figures in question, he said gently, "You see? Josiah grew up and now he looks like this."

Hovering her own hand over Ezra's, Hannah frowned at the young Josiah and then the older version. Backwards and forwards as the gambler continued to say the big man's name over and over. Finally, Hannah stroked her finger down the older version's stubbled cheek and whispered hesitantly, "'Siah?"

Nodding when Hannah looked up at him for confirmation, Ezra tapped the painting again and repeated firmly, "Josiah."

Sitting back with her hands twisting the grey plait that fell to her waist, Hannah chewed on her bottom lip. Vin, the sisters and Ezra watched her anxiously, wondering if this connection would send her back into the abyss of insanity. Suddenly the colour of her own hair seemed to register with the woman, then she ran her fingers lightly over the back of her hand as if noting the aged skin, then both hands went to her face and seemed to map the wrinkles and lines that a life of anguish had carved into her once beautiful skin, then the hands fell to her chest where they encountered a fuller chest than a child's. The watcher's saw her eyes grow sharper and more focussed as she leaned forward again and with a shaking hand pointed to the older version of herself and murmured, "Hannah?"

Tears stinging his eyes, Ezra nodded firmly again and echoed, "Hannah."

Pushing the paintings away, Hannah scuttled back until she hit the wall and shouted, "NO!"

Holding the sister back, Ezra watched as Hannah sat rocking with her hands over her ears, whimpering. A tear fell from each of his eyes as he hung his head.

"Ez, it was worth the risk. Next time 'Siah visits, she might not take on so bad," encouraged the tracker, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. "She might recognise him."

"It's true, Mr Standish. It was a good idea and we will keep the paintings and hang them in Hannah's room so that she may become accustomed to the idea. I imagine it was quite a shock to her mind to lose so many years so quickly," agreed Sister Christina, laying a gentle hand to Ezra's bowed head before moving to sit with the distraught older woman.

Heaving a sigh from his toes, Ezra sniffed and mumbled, "I should have known better. I moved too fast, but we'd had such remarkable success and I thought... Still, I should have moved slower. Given her more time to adjust..."

Moving to sit down cross-legged facing Ezra, Vin grabbed the slightly shorter man into a hug, saying fiercely, "No more, Ez. Ya done a good thing here. Brung some colour inter a dark world. Even iffun Hannah can't take knowing she's older, at least she's got her paints now. The sisters will continue what yer started and who knows how she'll be when we come back."

Leaning into his friend wearily, Ezra soaked up the love and comfort coming from the younger man. Sighing, he thanked the gambling gods for making him take the risk of trusting his heart and accepting the tracker as family. Maude was a fool if she thought cutting herself off from this sort of support was worth avoiding the pain. Putting his arms around Vin, he gave the slight man an almighty squeeze of thankfulness and then quickly released him to sit up straight.

"Damn, Ez, warn a man would ya," wheezed Vin, whose breath had left him in a massive whuff with the squeeze to his ribs. Despite his lack of oxygen, he grinned at Ezra and punched him lightly on the shoulder, just to express how pleased he was with the sudden hug.

Flashing a gold tinted grin, Ezra pushed Vin's shoulder then leapt to his feet and offered the tracker a hand up. Hauling Vin to his feet, he gave his brother's shoulder an affectionate pat and then slowly made his way over to Hannah.

"Miss Hannah? We're going to go now, but we'll be back soon to visit. I've left you lots of lovely coloured paints for you to use in the meantime. I hope that yah'll enjoy 'em," crooned the southerner, deliberately thickening his accent for the last sentence.

Taking his cue, Vin squatted down next to Ezra and drawled, "Sure was a pleasure seein' y'all agin, Miz Hannah. Y'all take care o' yerself 'til we meet agin."

Peering out from under her arm, Hannah's shy child-like smile brightened her face. Suddenly, she lunged forward and threw an arm around each man's neck and hugged them tight enough to deprive them of oxygen. Just as they were about to try to free themselves, Hannah released them and huddled back into Sister Christine's side, blushing furiously.

"Why thank you, darlin', that was a lovely going away hug," crooned the gambler, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, thanks Miz Hannah," croaked Vin hoarsely, rubbing his abused throat which had impacted harshly with Hannah's boney shoulder. Despite his discomfort, he couldn't help smiling at the giggles coming from the woman/child.

Pulling themselves to their feet, they both gave a half bow to the still seated sister when she added her thanks and farewells. Then waving backwards to Hannah, they made their way out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The song in this chapter is probably a bit iffy for timing depending on when Vin was born, but assuming the series was set in the late 1870's – early 1880's and Vin's about 22/23, it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility. Allow me some creative licence and thank you to Stephen Collins Foster for his beautiful words. I make no money from this story, so please don't sue me.**

"C'mon Ez, tell me!"

"Lord, Vin, you're worse than a child. I've told you repeatedly that it will spoil the surprise if I tell you," ground out Ezra, his patience waning rapidly. They were only half way home and Vin had been on his case since they left Vista City with a mysteriously (for the tracker at least) full wagon. Looking back, Ezra caught his brother leaning from the saddle to lift the cover of the wagon and peer underneath. "Devin James Tanner! You stop that right now!"

Startled almost to the point of falling off Peso, Vin immediately straightened up and dropped back a few paces. Starting to pout, he caught himself and realised that he was behaving like a child. His whole body was itching with curiosity though and he needed a distraction, so he suggested, "There's a good place ter camp up ahead, Ez. May as well set up early. We'll be home in Four Corners by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Alright Vin," agreed Ezra, his shoulders aching from hunching over the reins. Driving a wagon was a horrible way to travel; almost as bad as being bounced around inside a stagecoach. He longed for the smooth carriage of his beloved horse, which set him to hoping that JD had been taking care of Chaucer to the steed's satisfaction. Chuckling he figured the boy would know soon enough if he was lacking as the feisty horse would take a lump from the first available body part.

Perking up when he heard Ezra chuckle, Vin urged Peso up alongside the wagon. Hating to have one of the others mad at him, especially Ezra or Chris, he called, "I'm goin' ahead ta make sure there ain't no-one else at ma spot. You just keep straight on until ya hear me holler. 'kay?"

"Alright Vin. Take care now," replied the gambler, glad to have a brief respite from his friend's insatiable curiosity. His grand project should be all but completed upon his return, merely waiting for the final pieces that were lying in the bed of the wagon behind him. Ted Jacobs had done an exceptional job of overseeing all the work. Yosemite and his sons had done most of it for him, so all had been sworn to secrecy. A blinding grin spread across his face as he watched Vin race away on Peso; he couldn't wait to reveal his surprise.

Suddenly he felt his heart stutter. What if the others didn't like what he'd done? Part of it, they couldn't complain about in any good conscience. Perhaps the town would think he'd taken too much upon himself, but he had consulted with the Judge who'd approved it all. The old man had been slightly sceptical of his motives to start with, but had come around to approve it all in the end. No-one else was aware of what he'd been doing to the vast empty building that Eugene MacPhail had abandoned when his wife had died a month after his sister passed. They'd built it with the intention of opening a bakery and restaurant in one half of the lower floor, which Mr MacPhail and his wife would run, and a clothing shop in the other half run by Miss Euphemia. The floor above was to be their joint living quarters. When Uncle Hamish had left his worldly possessions to the gambler, he's immediately bought the saloon and then plotted ways to invest the rest. Buying the MacPhail building and the building next to it, which was currently used as the barber's store with the barber living above, was just the first stage of his grand plan.

Rolling into the campsite, he grinned at the sight of Vin standing by the waterhole gutting fish that he'd already caught. The tracker truly was a self-reliant man when out in the wilds.

"I have some potatoes we can fry up with those," called Ezra, groaning as he stretched out the kinks in this back and tried to restore the feeling in his butt. Lifting the cover on the wagon, he rummaged around in the many parcels and finally pulled out the one of food stuffs.

Grinning in welcome, Vin loped over to the fire where his battered frying pan was already sizzling hot. Reaching into his saddle bags, he hauled out a sealed jar of lard and scooped out some to add to the pan. Cursing and falling back on his butt, he scowled up at Ezra who stood over him laughing.

"You know better than to put the lard in a hot pan, Vin. Now the fish are all dusty," scolded the gambler with a chuckle, throwing the bag of potatoes and onions to Vin. Picking up the string of gutted fish, he wandered down to the water to wash them.

After a satisfying meal, the two men lay side by side watching the fire. Vin had his harmonica out and was lazily huffing out a half remembered tune that his mother used to sing to him. Recognising the melody, Ezra hummed along and then started singing the chorus:

"Sweet visions attend thy sleep,

Fondest, dearest to me,

While others their revels keep,

I will watch over thee…"

Stunned, Vin stopped playing and turned to his brother. Grabbing the gambler's arm, he rasped through an emotion clogged throat, "They's words fer the music?"

Startled by the sudden change in atmosphere, Ezra nodded and sat up. Seeing the unshed tears in Vin's face, he replied gently, "Yes, Vin. The song you were playing is called 'Slumber, My Darling'. A man called Stephen Collins Foster wrote it. Didn't you know it had words?"

Shaking his head slightly, Vin bowed his head as a memory of his mother swept over him. He could almost feel her arms around him as she cradled him to her chest, singing the song softly to him. It had been just before she passed and they'd been rocking in the old rocking chair on the porch of their little shack, completely happy in each other's company and oblivious to the impending tragedy about to befall them. Shuddering with the emotion, Vin gladly wrapped his arms around Ezra when the older man gathered him into a hug. Choking on a sob, he pleaded, "Sing the rest?"

Instinctively knowing that this was something to do with his brother's beloved and much missed mother, Ezra took him into his arms in an attempt to shield him from the pain. Barely hearing the whispered request, he hummed a little before singing the words of the sweet song.

"Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near,

Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear,

Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone,

Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on.

Sweet visions attend thy sleep,

Fondest, dearest to me,

While others their revels keep,

I will watch over thee.

Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,

The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,

Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,

And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm.

Slumber, my darling, till morn's blushing ray

Brings to the world the glad tidings of day;

Fill the dark void with thy dreamy delight-

Slumber, thy mother will guard thee tonight,

Thy pillow shall sacred be

From all outward alarms;

Thou, thou are the world to me

In thine innocent charms.

Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,

The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,

Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,

And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm"

Silence wrapped around them as the song ended, broken only by the crackling of the fire and the shifting of the horses. Tears of his own and Vin's had drenched Ezra's collar, but he paid it no mind as he carded his fingers through Vin's hair, gently detangling the snarls encountered.

Lying quietly against Ezra for a long while, Vin eventually heaved a massive sigh and lifted a hand to wipe away the last of his tears. Sitting up and sniffing, he whispered, "I'd almost forgot what Mama looked like. Hearing ya sing that song brought her back ta me, like I's a sprout cuddled up on her lap without a care in the world. Can't believe I could forget somethin' like that. She used ta stroke my hair like you's doin' and tell me stories of my pa. My hair's like his, long and curly, she tole me. He was always forgettin' ta go ter the barbers. He tried ta git mama ta cut it fer him, but she tole him she liked it long so's she could run her fingers through it."

Stopping with a sheepish smile, Vin peered over at Ezra through tear clumped lashes, looking all of five years old.

"Your mother was taken from you nearly twenty years ago, Vin, and memories will fade. But the love she had for you and yours for her will always be in your heart, even after the memories fade," comforted Ezra, thinking of his own lost loved ones. Smiling fondly at his young brother, Ezra ran his hand lightly over Vin's hair and said, "Your hair suits you and whilst you need to keep it trimmed to avoid painful tangles, there's no reason for you to cut it short."

Nodding, Vin glanced down at the ground before looking back into the emerald eyes staring at him with concern and affection. Chewing on his lip for a minute, he finally asked, "Ya think, maybe, iffun I's ta tell ya about what I remember… Maybe… Maybe yer could draw my Mama for me? So's I got a likeness ta remember her by. Ya did such a fine job of the painting of Hannah and 'Siah when they's kids..."

The hopeful note in Vin's voice along with the bright blue eyes that focused on him made it impossible for the gambler to say no. Getting up to retrieve his sketch pad and pencil, he came back to sit beside Vin. Opening up the pad to a fresh page, he advised, "Lean back, close your eyes and think of your mother. Then just let the words come."

An hour later and Vin was holding his breath as he waited for Ezra to finish the painting. They'd thrown a couple of sketches into the fire before getting one that looked mostly like what the tracker remembered. It was well and truly dark, with only a sliver of moon, so the gambler was hunched near the fire using the light from it to finish. Using Vin's bone structure and creating a softer version of his facial features, he seemed to have gotten a likeness that matched his brother's hazy recollections. They'd probably never know if it was a true likeness without a photograph, but the Tanners had been too poor to have their photo taken. Adding one final touch of rose to the lower lip, the gambler knew he'd finished.

Beckoning Vin over, Ezra asked, "Does this look anything like your mother?"

Seeing the picture, Vin sucked in his breath and reached unconsciously for the sketch pad. There was his Mama, smiling a beaming grin back at him the way she used to when he came running in to hug her legs just because he loved her. Her eyes, the same shade of blue as his own, were sparkling and her long brown hair was pulled back in a simple plait which hung over her shoulder. Watching her plait her hair had always seemed like magic to him when he was a littlun. Her dress was the same brown one he remembered her wearing, the one with tiny little yellow roses printed on it.

Quickly reaching to stop Vin from pulling the still wet painting to his chest, Ezra squeezed the captured forearms and smiled understandingly. Obviously he'd managed to capture Carys Tanner's likeness to the satisfaction of his young friend. It was a pity that Vin had no memories of his father, other than the stories told to him by his mother. Sadly, Michael Tanner had died when Vin was only a few months old, killed in the line of duty as a Texas Ranger. Speaking quietly, he said, "Don't hold it close just yet, Vin, it's still wet and you'll smudge it. When it's dry, I've got a nice frame that you can put it in to keep it safe."

Letting Ezra take the precious portrait, Vin swiped at his moist eyes and nodded. Watching the gambler carefully put the painting near the fire and weight the edges with some medium-sized stones, he tried to find the words to thank his brother but couldn't. How could you thank a man for giving you back a piece of your past? Maybe he could tell him about Nakoma and have him create a likeness of her too. Thinking of his sweetheart made an already tender heart ache even more, causing him to retreat into his blankets. The night was cold and he shivered violently from old heartaches and the present temperature.

Sitting by the fire, taking the first watch as was the custom, Ezra frowned at the shudder that shook Vin's slender frame. Getting up, he gathered his own bedroll and spread it over the younger man, tucking it in securely to hold in the heat. Resting his hand on Vin's head, he noted the fresh tear tracks and wondered what old hurt he was remembering now. Thinking that Vin wasn't ready to talk about it, he was about to return to the fire, when his hand was grasped. Settling back down, he waited patiently for Vin to speak, or just as comfort for the younger man. After ten minutes, Vin started to speak in a voice that was lower and more hoarse than usual.

"When I's living with the people, I's just coming into manhood. But the people paired up a bit earlier than white folk n' I had a powerful longing for Nakoma. She was the daughter of the medicine man's sister n' she was beautiful n' smart n' funny. We's friends fer years, going fishin' and huntin' even though she was supposed ta be helpin' the other women. She was feisty though and fought for her right ta hunt. Bit like young Casey. When we was seventeen or so, we's got ta be a mite more'n friends. Everyone was happy fer us and we's about as happy as two people can be when the Chief married us. Then one month she missed her courses and we knew she was in the family way. Ez, I don't need ta tell ya how scared and proud and happy I was. I thought I was gonna bust just from alla the feelings. Whenever I looked at her and she smiled back all soft and tender, I thought ma heart was gonna bust right out o' ma chest with all the love I had fer her and our baby. 'Course, when I found out she was expectin' I wouldn't let her come huntin' with us no more. She kicked up a bit of a fuss, but the other women took her in hand and laid down the law, telling her she had ta protect her unborn baby. One day, me n' a few o' the other bucks were out huntin' meat, which was scarce that time o' year. We's gone 'bout a week and when we came back…"

Ezra had sat down beside Vin with hand on the tracker's shoulder, listening silently to another piece of the younger man's traumatic past. Whilst the story had started well, he knew it wouldn't end happily, so he was ready when Vin stopped and sobbed harshly a couple of times before holding his breath.

His body rigid with the strain of containing his grief, Vin tried to find the words to continue. Rolling over, he put his head on Ezra's sturdy thigh and reached over to gather a handful of the hem of the gambler's winter coat, searching blindly for something to anchor him as the grief swept over him again. Never having someone he felt comfortable enough with to share his grief, this was the first time he'd allowed himself to grieve fully. he'd come close once or twice with Chris and Nettie, but the timing hadn't been right then. Sucking in a huge lungful of air, he went on.

"Army'd bin through. Killed 'em all. Old men, women, children and babies, all gone. Spread out and left ta rot like tha buffalo. Everything was broken or burned. Blood everywheres. We screamed out fer the ones we loved and searched fer 'em. I finally found my … my wife on the bank o' the stream. Someone had.. had…"

Pushing away from Ezra, Vin crawled away and retched. Bringing up supper, he kept heaving until there was nothing inside and then was hit with dry heaves.

Ezra had been expecting this violent reaction to the retelling of such a heinous act and was by Vin's side in an instant. Holding his brother, he crooned to him and rubbed his stomach gently, coaching him to sip in little bits of air and not gulp them.

Pushing away, Vin stumbled down to the water hole and scooped up some water, spitting it out on the grass. Repeating it, he then drank a few mouthfuls of water and tried to calm himself. Getting up, he returned to the fire, shivering constantly from remembered shock.

Having kicked dirt over the mess, Ezra gave the tracker some space, picking up one of the blankets and waiting by the fire. When Vin returned he wrapped the blanket around his trembling brother and then took him into his arms. Hooking his chin over Vin's shoulder, he rocked the younger man slightly and waited for him to relax a little. When the shaggy head came to rest on his shoulder, he started rubbing his hand up and down the tracker's shoulder and whispered, "I'm truly sorry, Vin."

Pressing against Ezra, Vin silently pleaded for his brother to hold him tighter, wanting the older man to take away the pain. Wrapping his arms around himself within the blanket, he tried to stop the memories of the sights, sounds and smells of that horrible day. Grinding his face into Ezra's shoulder, he tried to swallow the pain in his throat caused by unshed tears.

Knowing that Vin needed reassurance that he wasn't alone, Ezra stopped the soothing motion of his hand and locked both arms firmly around the shuddering body of the tracker. Squeezing him, the gambler turned his head and spoke firmly but quietly, saying, "Let it out, Vin. I've got you, brother."

Shifting to lay his cheek on the broad shoulder before him, Vin faced out and watched the darkness for a few minutes, his lungs heaving for breath. As the memory of his violated love filled his mind, he screamed in agony and anger, the sound stretching and increasing in pitch to become a thin keening cry. It only stopped when he ran out of oxygen and then he paused only to suck in a breath and begin again. The world narrowed down to include only his misery and the strong arms holding him together, even as his soul tried to break free.

Wincing at the assault to his ears as well as the raw agony in his brother, Ezra tightened his hold. There was no point in talking at this stage, Vin was beyond listening. Instead, he held on and waited for this first letting of grief to exhaust itself. The horses were growing agitated, but knowing that they were loyal beasts he didn't worry. Chaucer would never willing go far from where he was and Peso wouldn't stray far from his herd mate. Heart aching with his own pain as well as for the pain of Vin, Chris and Josiah, Ezra prayed to a god he no longer believed in that the others would never know this kind of pain.

Eventually, too exhausted to continue the heart-rending keen, Vin slumped against the gambler and drew in ragged breaths. Vaguely aware that he was being forced to walk, he followed blindly and allowed himself to be lowered to the ground. Sitting numb and raw, he felt his gun being taken from him, after he'd sipped from first the canteen and then Ezra's hip flask and then he was being leaned to rest against a solid chest, the fabric of Ezra's warm coat under his cheek. Closing his burning, stinging eyes, Vin huffed out a sigh and concentrated on the warmth emanated from the man holding him and the reassuring weight of the arms holding him. Ezra's hand smoothed back his hair before coming to rest on the side of his head. In a ragged whisper, all that was left of his abused voice, he cried plaintively, "Why? Why's everyone who loves me taken away? What'd I do sa wrong?"

Kissing the top of the shaggy head tucked under his chin, Ezra almost groaned at the pain that action caused him, remembering another dearly loved curl covered head that used to rest there. Mentally shaking himself, he breathed in deeply and replied, "Your parents were both taken when you were just a tiny child, Vin. Neither you nor they did anything to deserve their deaths. Your father died because of the wickedness of others not yourself. Your mother died from illness because she wasn't living close enough to a skilled healer like our Nathan. Unfortunately a common enough occurrence in our times, I'm afraid, even in the big cities. Even with medicines, doctors and healers, some illnesses are just untreatable. Your second family was taken from your by the wickedness and ignorance of others too. You did nothing wrong."

"Should have stayed with her... protected her..." muttered Vin disconsolately.

"As I should have stayed with mah Emmaline and our sweet chillun," replied Ezra, his voice and accent thickening, "As Chris should have stayed with Sarah and Adam."

Stiffening as the words filtered through his grief, Vin was about to leap to both his brothers defence when his quick mind grasped the connection. Relaxing back into his brother's arms, he rubbed his cheek on the soft woollen coat under it and sniffed. He'd worked one hand free of the blanket and was grasping Ezra's forearm, giving it a squeeze to show his understanding, if not his complete acceptance. Burrowing into the blanket and the chest under him, Vin released some of the pain he kept boxed up, knowing he was safe.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chris was standing on the saloon porch waiting for Ezra and Vin to arrive, having received the telegram telling him when they expected to be home. As he watched, Buck sauntered up to join him, waving at JD who was sitting in the chair on the porch of the jail. Grinning when the boy waved back with his usual enthusiastic abandon, Buck sat in one of the chairs and chuckle. Leaning the chair back on the two back legs, he responded to the tall blond's quizzically raised eyebrow, a trait he'd picked up from the absent gambler, "I could hear you clucking from all the way up at Miss Annabelle's, old dog. They'll be home soon, no need to fret."

Rolling his hazel eyes at his oldest friend's teasing, Chris grumbled, "I won't believe that those two trouble magnets are in one piece until they're standing in front of me. I don't know why I let them go in the first place. Should have gone with them."

"They're grown men, Chris, and have looking after themselves since they were kids," started the rogue, tipping his hat in response to a lady friend's flirtatious wave from across the street.

"They shouldn't have had to look after themselves as kids and they don't have to know. That's what I'm here for… to watch over you lot of hooligans," growled Chris, turning away from the street to face Buck, hitching his hip up on the porch railing. "Hell, Ez has managed to piss Nathan off and rile folks without even being here. I want to get to him before Nate does, 'cos otherwise he'll be blindsided."

"Damn strange doings, that," mused Buck, stroking his moustache thoughtfully. "I don't for a minute think that Ez would do it, but the kid and Nate both seem dead certain."

"Fools should know Ezra better by now," spat Chris, scowling up towards the clinic and then turning his displeasure on JD, who remained oblivious with his nose in the latest penny dreadful.

"Wasn't that long ago and you'd have been baying for his blood too, pard. You and Nate have been his harshest judges since we've known him. Hell, you threatened to shoot him more times than I can count," commented Buck, watching Mary emerge from the Clarion office and stretch her back. Obviously the blonde had just finished printing the paper, an activity guaranteed to leave her with an aching back. He had hoped that Chris and the pretty widow would make a match, but having gotten to know the woman better he wasn't so sure that they were right for each other. The fact that she sent her son away to his grandparents and stayed to run the paper wasn't something that his old friend could understand. Sarah would never have been parted from Adam and Buck knew that all the women Chris met now were compared to Sarah and always found wanting. "Josiah doesn't believe it either and has asked to go back to his room in the church if Nathan can't be quiet about it. Since he's still too sick to be moved, Nathan's had to keep his comments to himself. I have to say it's strange for the kid to think the worst of ole Ez. He usually sees the best in all of us."

"Damn boy should have kept his nose out of other people's business. It wasn't any of his concern what was in that telegram. It was addressed to Ez and Albert should have known better than to give it to anyone but the addressee," stated the gunslinger, his scowl deepening. Suddenly he stiffened and focused on something in the distance, before slumping. Seeing Buck looking in the same direction, he said, "Ain't them."

"You know, I was just thinking that it's a nice day for a ride…" suggested Buck.

Grinning in a way that was rarely seen since the fire that burned that burned out most of Chris' soul, the gunslinger replied slowly, "Yup, and no-one's patrolled today so we'd be doing the town a service."

"Well, alright then. What are we waiting for? Let's get going," cheered the irrepressible man, standing up and striding towards the edge of the patio.

Ezra looked over at Vin, who'd tied Peso to the back of the wagon and sat shoulder to shoulder with Ezra on the bench of the wagon. Having cried himself to sleep on the gambler's chest the night before, they'd had a night disturbed by numerous nightmares. Finally, Ezra had started to sing to his brother in the hopes that it would take his mind to happier memories and therefore more pleasant dreams. It seemed to do the trick as they managed to get a few hours sleep before the dawn. Mutually deciding that they wanted to get home, they ate a hasty breakfast and then struck out for Four Corners.

Having felt Ezra's enquiring glances all morning, Vin leaned into the sturdy body of his brother and sighed. He was tired and heartsore. Before last night, he'd thought that he'd buried his painful memories so far down that they'd never bother him again. Despite how much it had hurt to tell Ezra what had happened to his end his time with the People and despite how bad he now felt with the memories hovering so close to the surface, he actually thought he'd feel better in the long run. Shutting down his emotions, making his heart unavailable, had seemed like the right idea but now he wasn't so sure. Since meeting the other six men, he'd slowly been coming back to life. Enjoying the bantering, the laughter and the comfort of the others, particularly Chris and Ez, made him wish he'd known them when he was a boy. But he had them now and he had no intention of losing them. If they went, he would go with them.

Leaning back into Vin to show his support without words since the tracker seemed to need the silence, Ezra turned his eyes forward. They were earlier than they'd anticipated, so he wasn't expecting to see anyone on the main street. Even so, he swung away from the main road into town and rolled the wagon around the back of town so he could park the wagon behind his new enterprise, away from prying eyes.

"Mr Standish! Mr Tanner! You're back," hailed Ted Jacobs, limping out from the back entrance to the building with a broad grin on his weathered face. The grin wasn't the most pleasant expression as the man had lost a good many teeth in his youth whilst breaking horses. Those he had left were not in the best of condition. But Ezra and Vin were used to it and no longer cringed at the sight.

Grinning back, Ezra called, "Mr Jacobs! How goes things on this fine morning?"

Vin just nodded and murmured, "Ted."

"Everything's done, Mr Standish. Just waiting on you to okay everything, but I've paid out the workers and sent them home. They all said to thank you for the work and to keep 'em in mind should you decide on doing anything like this again," said the older man, respectfully,

Facing a grim future, he thanked God every day for the two young men in front of him. Vin Tanner had told him to sleep in the room that they town paid for in the boarding house, since he slept in the wagon or under the stairs. Having mentioned to Inez that he felt a little guilty at taking the warm bed from the young man, who was probably freezing in this cold weather, he was told not to worry. In a whisper, Inez told him that Vin slept on a bedroll in Ezra's room when it was cold. Curiosity must have shown on his face as the pretty young saloon manager went on to say that the tracker felt safer with the gambler on guard 'cos of the bounty on his head. Nodding in understanding, Ted had gone back to his cheap beer fretting over the injustice of that nice young Texan boy being falsely accused of murder. All the town regulars knew of the bounty but none of them believed that Vin Tanner was capable of cold blooded murder.

They both made sure that he got at least one square meal a day and directed anyone with odd jobs his way. Then Mr Standish had come to him with this latest project and offered him a job managing the individual workers who were renovating the MacPhail place and the building next to it. He'd been sworn to secrecy, unable to speak of what was going on behind closed doors to anyone, not even the rest of the seven. That had been a test of loyalty, when he was braced by none other than Chris Larabee demanding to know what was going on. But he was a man of his word and refused to say anything.

"I've got to say, Mr Standish, I ain't ever had so many folk wanting to talk to me as I have since you hired me for this job. The rest of your friends have been round every day trying to get inside the building and Mrs Travis has been by twice a day. I'd say that you're gonna be real popular once it's opened," rambled the old man, lifting the cover on the wagon and starting to pull out some of the lighter stuff to carry inside. His broken up body wouldn't let him carry anything too heavy and he watched enviously as Vin hefted one of the heavier boxes with ease. Oh to be young and strong again!

"Vin, where do you think you're going with that?"

"In ter the damn house, Ez. Look, this here box is heavy and if ya don't want my help, I'm happy to leave it here…"

Pursing his lips, Ezra finally threw his hands up in defeat before making an elaborate 'after you' gesture. Hastily grabbing a box of his own, he followed the others.

A low whistle escaped the Texan and he nearly dropped his box. Carefully setting it on the floor, he turned to his southern brother and exclaimed, "Damn Ez, what the hell are you up to?"

"Big plans, Vin, big plans. All sanctioned by the esteemed Judge Orin Travis. This wagon load of things will complete everything. Hopefully there is a telegram or letter waiting for me to make everything perfect," chattered the gambler, setting his box on the table. "I didn't want anyone to know about it until I could show you all, but since Josiah is probably too ill to come down, I suppose I could show you now. You have to promise to act surprised when I show the others though. But first, let's unpack the wagon and get the horses taken care of before anyone notices that we're back."

Leaving Ted to unpack the boxes and put the contents in their relevant places, Vin and Ezra took the wagon and Peso over to the livery. Entering the cool dim interior, they saw Buck and Chris enter from the front.

"Where the hell did you come from!"

"Of all the sneaky coyotes…"

"Hey Cowboy. Buck."

Good afternoon, gentlemen."

All four spoke simultaneously, making Tiny chuckle as he come out of the tack room to gather the wagon horses that Ezra had hired from the gambler.

Taking the lead ropes from the southerner, Tiny grinned at two of his favourite customers and offered, "I'll take Floss and Bessy, Mr Standish. Do ya want me to get one of my boys to take Peso for you, Mr Tanner?"

"Iffun ya don't mind, Tiny. Reckon me and the boys got some business to sort out," drawled Vin, warily eyeing his two friends. Chris looked ready to throttle Ezra and Buck looked like he was readying himself to run interference. Wondering what his brother could have done when he wasn't even here, Vin shifted so that he stood slightly in front of the shorter man and lifted an enquiring eyebrow.

Seeing Vin take a defensive stance in front of the gambler made Buck's moustache twitch suspiciously before his covered his mouth and coughed. Chris merely assumed a slightly chagrined expression before taking his hat off and running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Dammit, Vin. Ain't no need for you to be like that. You know I'm not gonna hurt Ez," cried Chris, wondering just how much his surly attitude had affected those around him. "We just need to talk to him, 'cos there's been some trouble."

With an exasperated expression, Ezra gently shoved the tracker out of the way and walked forward to stand in front of the two taller men. Pulling at his cuffs, he asked, "What trouble and how am I involved?"

"Well, ya see, it started when Albert came to the saloon looking for ya. The kid was the only one there, minding the bar while sweet Inez was over at Mrs Potter's talking to her about a new coat or some such thing. JD offered to take the telegram and give it to ya when ya got back. Only he kinda saw some of it and then he got curious and read it. Well, he didn't like what he read and kinda shouted about it to me when I walked into the saloon, in that way of his … you know what he's like when he's excited … then Chris came in and wanted to know what JD was shouting' about. Then Nathan walked in to get some lunch and he heard what was on the telegram and then, well, it all went to hell from there," explained Buck, sounding suspiciously like JD.

Ezra was once again struck by the thought that Buck and JD really were twins separated at birth, just like Vin and Chris. The two pairs of men were incredibly similar in temperament. Swinging his gaze to the man in black, Ezra patiently waited for a more concise and clear explanation.

Taking a piece of paper from his pocket, Chris shoved it towards the gambler silently.

Reading it quickly, Ezra's face broke out into a truly dazzling smile, tooth glinting gold even in the shadows of the livery. Looking up, he saw the confusion on the faces of those around him and his quick mind tried to work out how this telegram could have upset everyone so much. Suddenly it dawned on him and he covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes widened.

"Ah gentlemen, I can see how this could look bad, but truly it is a good thing. At least I think so and Judge Travis agreed with me," offered Ezra. Sighing when he realised that he would have to explain everything, he motioned for the other three to follow him and then lead them through the back of the livery, along to the back of his new building. Nodding to Ted, who sat at a table in a big kitchen with a cup of coffee and that week's Clarion.

"I was recently made aware of my Uncle Hamish's passing and his generous bequeathment of his worldly goods. It was with these funds that I not only bought the Saloon outright, but this building and that of the barber's next door. As you can see this part of the building has been left the way the MacPhail's intended it, as a bakery kitchen. I've maintained contact with a woman I used to employ to help my darlin' Emmaline with the house and the chillun. Miss Adelia recently wrote to say that the family she currently works for will be moving back East and she will be out of work. I immediately though of her taking over this place. Miss Adelia's cinnamon rolls are a thing of beauty and could make the most hardened man swoon. Since she is no longer a slip of a girl, a business such as this will be perfect. She is an early bird like our Vin, so getting up to make her goods early, then closing the store just after lunch will suit her. Given the success of Mrs Travis, Gloria and Miss Tennant, I knew that this town would welcome another female proprietress."

By this time, the four men were standing in the front of the bakery, all nodding their understanding.

"I've had the upstairs, which was going to be one large combined living area for the MacPhails, split into two areas. The half above the bakery will be Miss Adelia's accommodation. She's assured me that she's still quite spry and able to get up and down the stairs."

Nodding again, Chris asked, "What are doing with the rest of the property and what about the telegram?"

Holding up a hand to ask for patience, Ezra motioned for them to follow him back out to the kitchen. Turning left in the narrow hall at the back, he lead them through to the back of the next area. Entering, they all stopped and gaped at what they saw.

Looking pleased with their reaction, Ezra walked over to the floor to ceiling shelves and lovingly ran a hand over the books there. Turning back to the stunned men, he explained, "Part of my inheritance from Uncle Hamish was his extensive library. I thought I should share my largesse with the town and open a public library. Anyone may come in and borrow a book for a week for free, provided they have a card and agree to take care of the book in question. Such places are becoming quite common in the larger cities."

Chris, who was an avid reader, was eagerly scanning the titles. Vin was also looking around in wonder, never having seen so many books in one place before. With his new reading skills, he was quietly pleased to see several titles that looked like subjects in which he'd be interested. Buck was less impressed, but could acknowledge the draw for others and the generosity of the southerner in sharing his books with the town.

Grabbing Chris' arm and dragging him along with the air of an excited child, Ezra pushed him through the door and into the front room.

"What the hell…"

Bouncing into the middle of the room, Ezra gestured at the rows on little desks and benches, the blackboard on the back wall and the larger desk and chair, shouting with glee, "It's a school!"

Stunned at the sign of civilisation, Chris sat on the desk chair, whilst Buck started wondering what the new school marm would look like and Vin was playing with the sand in the trench in front of the long benches. He'd never been in a school room before and was experiencing a slightly envious feeling.

"The town is growing and there are a number of children who would benefit from regular schooling, so I thought that we could hire someone to teach the children in the morning and then be a librarian in the afternoon. Judge Travis seemed pleased with the idea and has started recruiting for someone suitable. The area above will be their living quarters, obviously," expounded the gambler, almost dancing around the room, straightening pictures and books.

"I's surprised ya didn't offer to be the teacher, Ez," said Vin tentatively, unsure of how the southerner would react to the observation.

Freezing with his back to them, Ezra exhaled sharply. Slowly lowering his hand from where he had been straightening a framed print of the alphabet, his shoulders slumped as he whispered, "The good people of the town would object to someone such as myself being in charge of their impressionable offspring."

Feeling as thought they were missing something, Chris and Buck frowned at the two younger men.

Seeing their faces, Vin softly explained, "Ez has a teacher's certificate."

Straightening up, Ezra turned around with a false smile and said, "I thought I could escape my mother by turning my hand to teaching once. She viewed it as a waste of all her hard work, training and my own god given talents and ruined the position by spreading word of my previous deeds and true identity. I was politely but firmly asked to leave. It wasn't the first or last time, so it's of no importance."

"It damn well is important, Ez. How many times has that damned woman ruined your dreams? Why do you keep forgiving her?"

Warmed by the outrage on his behalf shown on all three faces, Ezra smiled at Chris and replied, "Mother is who she is, Chris. I don't think I will ever stop hoping that she will start acting like a loving parent, but I accept that the chances are slim. I have made sure that all of this has been done with air tight deeds and everything is paid for in full, so there will be no way for her to take it away from me. Besides, it's for the good of the town, so I don't think she'd escape from the tar and feathers of an outraged mob if she jeopardized it."

"So you could be the teacher," stated Chris firmly. He'd seen how good the gambler was with Vin, Billy and the Seminole children.

Shaking his head sadly, Ezra refuted, "No, I couldn't teach here in town. I have my duties as a peacekeeper to consider and I wouldn't give up gambling. I ride out to the Seminole village once a week and instruct anyone, child or adult, who wishes to learn their numbers and letters. That is enough for me."

"So was the telegram about the teaching position?"

Turning to Buck, Ezra grinned and replied cryptically, "In a manner of speaking."

Frowning in frustration, the men once again trailed after Ezra as he lead them out of the MacPhail building and around the back of the barbers. Walking in, they stood in stunned disbelief once again.

This was the first time that Ezra had seen the place since work had commenced and he was most pleased with the results. It was exactly as he'd envisaged. On each side of the room were two single hospital style beds, neatly made up with crisp sheets and warm blankets. A large bath tub hung on one side of the back door, on the other side was a long bench with two shelves above it. On the bench was several glasses and a large jug, obviously intended to hold water. Also, two water basin and jug sets. Beside each bed was a tall table with a shelf underneath it for a chamber pot. On the other side of each bed was a comfortably padded, sturdy chair.

Gesturing for the other to follow him, Ezra led them through to the next room. Gasps issued from the others as they saw a surgical style table. There was a tall table beside it with a tray filled with gleaming surgical tools. The sight of that made all four of them shudder. Hurrying through this room, they ended up in the front room. This was set up with a desk and chair in one corner, a bookshelf filled with medical books and a couple of comfortable visitors chairs in front of it. In the opposite corner was a high, padded bench. This room was pleasant and uncluttered, relaxing them all.

"I thought this could be the initial consultation room for people to seek advice. You see over in the corner that you can draw this curtain around the padded bench, so that a patient can be examined with some degree of privacy. For gunshot and knife wound and other such surgical procedures, you would use the room behind, then the recovery room is the last one," explained Ezra, inordinately pleased with the space. "The living quarters above have been refreshed and are ready for inhabitation."

Stepping front of the southerner, who was once again dancing around delightedly, Chris grabbed the scarlet clad shoulders and bent his knees slightly to look into the sparkling emerald eyes, demanding, "That's the point of contention, Ez. Just who will be inhabiting the upstairs."

"Doctor Charles Archibald Fletcher, one of the finest surgeons to grace the Earth and a personal friend of mine," announced the southerner proudly. He was dismayed by the looks of betrayal and anger on the faces of the other three.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Ez! How could ya do that to Nate? Just undercut him like that. Like he's nuthin' to ya. I… I defended you," cried Buck, as Chris glowered at the southerner and Vin looked shattered.

"But you don't understand. Let me explain. You see Archie was the doctor who saved my life when I was so grievously wounded in the late unpleasantness. I owe him everything. We've stayed in touch throughout the years and he's always been a staunch friend to me. When he wrote to me to tell me that he'd developed an incurable illness and only had a year or two to live, I knew that I had to help him. His current position as a lecturer at Harvard is very demanding and he doesn't really have the strength for his duties now, but will have even less reserves in a year. He cannot afford to live without working as he has never worked for the money, but rather for the joy of helping people, so he has no savings to pay for a sanatorium. Sadly, his wife has passed and they had no children," explained Ezra, pleading for their understanding. "I thought that he might like to retire from Harvard and spend his remaining years here."

"And that's all very admirable, Ezra. But what happens to Nathan when this doctor arrives? You know how much he loves being a healer here. What will he do when all his patients start going to your friend?"

"But you still aren't understanding. I haven't got to the really good bit yet," begged Ezra, reaching out to grip Chris' shirt in both fists to stop him from turning away. "You can become a doctor by being an apprentice to one. It usually takes three years, but Nathan already has so much knowledge and experience that I'm sure it could be whittled down to the time left to Archie. I thought that with Archie's teaching experience, he could assess Nathan's present knowledge and then begin to teach him what else he needs to know in order to become a qualified doctor. Then when Archie become too ill to practise medicine, Nathan could look after him and ease his passing. Don't you see? Don't you all see how perfect this opportunity is? How it's really Nathan's only chance to realise his dream?"

Pulling the emotional southerner to his chest, Chris hugged him tightly, too choked up to say anything. Vin and Buck had hurried to the gambler's side as his speech became more impassioned. Each of them put a hand on Ezra's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort.

"Aw, Ez. I'm sorry. Shoulda known ya'd have a damn good reason for bringing that doc here," said Buck gruffly, his voice affected by his pride in the southerner. He'd always known that a truly good man with a kind heart lurked under the flashy gambler façade.

Vin glowed with pride in his brother. Instead of spending his money on a showy gambling place in San Fransisco, he'd used it to better the lives of people who quite often looked down on him. Used his money to educate and heal folk and help his old friends to live out their lives feeling useful and wanted. Yes sir, no doubt about it, their Ezra was one in a million. Beaming with pride, his chest just about bursting, Vin slapped the shoulder he held and then threw his arms around both Chris and Ezra.

"Well hell, if you're all gonna hug, you're not leaving me out," cried Buck boisterously, throwing his long arms around the other three and squeezing mightily making them all squeak. Chris growled ominously, Vin whispered 'Ah Hell' and Ezra uttered a strangled 'Good lawd, Buck'.

Breaking up, they all coughed and looked everywhere but at each other as they hastily scrubbed at moist eyes with their sleeves.

"So y'all approve of what I've done?"

Chris turned back to look at Ezra who was looking at him with such naked hope in his emerald eyes that the gunslinger couldn't help but grin and say firmly, "Ya done good, Ez."

Ezra's smile was blinding.

Sobering as his thoughts went back to the healer, Chris told Ezra, "You'd best stay here for a while, Ez. I've got to get to Nathan and tell him to give you a chance to explain. He's hotter than a silver dollar in the summer sun at the moment, thinking you were out to replace him. JD's not much better, so Buck had better go and tell him what's happening. I know you'd probably rather show them everything, but they've got the wrong end of everything at the moment and won't be willing to listen."

Nodding sadly, Ezra murmured, "Yes, perhaps that is for the best. I really thought that I'd earned more trust from them than that though."

All three murmured agreement, ashamed of their own fleeting doubts. Then Vin suddenly said, "We got to see 'Siah too. Tell him 'bout Hannah."

"Hannah?"

As usual, the big man perked up at the mention of a woman.

Chagrined that he'd given away Josiah's secret, Vin looked beseechingly to Ezra for help out of the situation in which he'd landed himself.

Smiling gently, Ezra explained to Chris and Buck, then asked that they not say anything to anyone. Just as they'd made their promises, a knocking sounded on the door.

"Mr Larabee, sir? Are you still in there?"

"Yeah, Ted. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing for me, sir. But I thought you should know that Mrs Travis and Mr Jackson are both looking for you and young JD is looking for you Mr Wilmington," explained Ted, hat in hand.

"Mary doesn't know anything about any of this, does she?"

"No, I asked the Judge to keep my plans to himself. I was going to inform all of y'all first and then have Mrs Travis publish something the week before the new clinic, bakery, library and school opened. I'm still waiting for Archie, Miss Adelia and the new teacher to arrive, of course. Although, Archie should be here on next week's stage and I think Miss Adelia will arrive the week after that. I'm not sure where the Judge is at with the recruitment of a schoolmarm," explained Ezra. He couldn't really explain his reluctance to tell Mrs Travis about his enterprises. The blonde widow sometimes reminded him of his mother and because of that he found it hard to trust her.

"Hey, where are we gonna get our hair cut now," exclaimed Buck indignantly as the thought suddenly occurred to him.

Chuckling, Ezra replied, "Relax Bucklin, Albert hasn't left town. Mr Heideigger from the hotel offered him a job over there. There wasn't enough business for Albert on his own and he isn't always able to work with the rheumatism in his hands. So, for room and board, he's opening a small shop in the hotel cutting hotel guests' hair for free, but anyone else can get their hair cut for the usual fee."

"Well that's okay then. Shoot, thought I was gonna have to ride all the way to Eagle Bend, or grow my hair out like Junior here," teased Buck, ruffling Vin's long hair playfully.

"Less ya want ter lose them hands, yer'd best be keepin' 'em ta yerself, Bucklin," growled the tracker, ducking his head out of the way and slapping at the taller man's hands.

Buck's booming laughter was the only response as he slid a hand forward to tickle the younger man. Suddenly it was on for young and old as the two men began a wrestling war for dominance and tickling rights, whilst Ezra and Chris stood back smirking and trying to prevent damage to furnishings and friends alike.

Ten minutes later saw Chris striding determinedly towards the clinic and Buck striding just as firmly towards the jail, both intent on sorting out their doubting brothers.

Just as he was scaling the stairs to the clinic and thanking Ezra for providing them with new premises that were on ground level, the door burst open to the sound of Josiah's ragged coughing. Then the giant of a man was on the porch, growling in what was left of his once magnificent, rumbling voice, "I told you I wasn't staying if you continued to badmouth my boy, Nathan. I'm going back to the church and that's that!"

Chris scowled at the thought of Nathan's ongoing vendetta against Ezra. It seemed that no matter what the gambler did, what his friends said, or what the healer witnessed with his own eyes, Nathan was determined to think the worse of Ezra. Reaching the porch and snaking a strong arm around the trembling form of the preacher, the dark clad man suddenly smirked as he pictured Nathan's face when he found out the truth. Oh yeah, that would be worth seeing.

"Oh good, Chris, can you help me get this stubborn fool back into bed?"

Chris looked at Nathan, then looked at the older man clinging to him and wheezing and nodded once. Much as he would have liked to aid the preacher in his glorious exit, he doubted very much that Josiah would make it halfway down the steps without collapsing. If it had been Vin, he may have been willing still, but Josiah was a big, muscular man and weighed more than Chris could rightly carry. Heaving the almost deadweight of his older friend more securely onto his shoulder and hip, Chris hauled the protesting man back towards the rumpled bed. Once he was securely tucked back in, Chris leaned down and whispered something in Josiah's ear and smoothed the grey hair back from the sweaty forehead.

Josiah looked up into Chris' intense hazel eyes and grinned widely at the fierce protectiveness and humour that he saw there. Settling back, he turned to Nathan and announced, "I think I could do with some of Gloria's delicious broth, Nathan."

Grumbling about stubborn men who wouldn't know what was right if it danced naked in front of them, Nathan left for Mrs Potter's. Chris followed close behind, almost stepping on the tall man's heels. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, he yanked Nate around and slammed him none too gently into the side of the livery.

"Hey now…"

"No! I talk. You listen. You've been a sanctimonious jackass towards Ez long enough, Jackson. I know I've been just as bad, but that man has more than earned our friendship, loyalty and respect. I will not tolerate you bad mouthing him all over town any more and neither will any of the others. Vin's already told you to shut your mouth and open your mind, but seems you just aren't willing to learn. So I'm telling you the same. You've got Ez all wrong, in general and in regards to that damn telegram that the kid had no business reading, let alone shouting to the rafters about. When Ez explains what it's all about, you just shut your mouth and let him get on with it, ya hear me, Nate?"

Mouth dropping open in shock before he snapped it shut, the lips thinning in anger, Nathan nodded tightly.

Standing back and allowing the healer to collect himself, Chris glared at the clearly unrepentant man and growled in disgust, "Ah, ta hell with it. Get back up to the damn clinic. I'm going to collect the others and we'll see you up there shortly. I warn you now, you'd better be prepared to eat a lot of crow."

Frowning at the departing blond, Nathan wondered if he had misjudged the southerner. Everyone else seemed to think Ezra deserved the benefit of the doubt. Most of the time, he and the gambler were able to put aside their differences, even going so far as to call each other friend. But sometimes, he just wanted to punch the smug smirk off the man's face. Rubbing his hand over his head roughly and wincing when he encountered the small lump at the back where he'd hit it on the wall of the liver, Nathan sighed and headed back up the stairs. When Chris Larabee issued an order in the tone of voice he'd just used, it was only a fool or a dead man who ignored it.

Sitting beside his old friend on the bed, Nathan sighed again and whispered, "Why do I always think the worst of that man?"

''Cos he expects you to," rasped Josiah, his eyes still closed as he lay comfortably warm and drowsy on the bed.

"Yeah," agreed the healer sadly. According to Vin, Ezra did expect Nathan to hate and belittle him as so many others had because of his southern accent and the colour of his skin. It came as a rude shock to Nathan every time it was brought to his attention that he was guilty of the same bigotry of which he himself was often a victim.

At the jail, Buck had entered to find JD still reading his book. Stalking over, the tall cowboy snatched the book, threw it into a drawer and slammed the drawer shut. Grabbing the boy's silly hat off the desk, he crammed it on the dark shiny hair and then yanked JD up by the collar, dragging him out the door towards the MacPhail place.

"Dammit Buck, just what do you think you're doing? Ya got no right to be draggin' me around! Let me go!"

No matter how hard the kid struggled, he had no choice but to follow the taller, stronger, older man. Finally turning down the alley beside the barber's, which was now closed, he continued to protest until he was bodily thrown into the back of the MacPhail building. Staggering to straighten up and not fall to his knees, he noticed Ezra and Vin staring at him with a mixture of shock, wariness and amusement. Pulling his suit jacket straight huffily, he turned to Vin and said, "Hey Vin, good to see you back."

A fleeting look of sadness passed over Ezra's face at the obvious slight, before he murmured quietly, "Not happy to see me too, JD?"

"You? You're … I just… I never… Can't… Dammit, how could ya do it?"

Before anyone could say anything further, Chris stomped in the back door and glared so hard at JD that the boy backed up until he hit Buck. Looking back, he was surprised to see the hostile look on the moustached face that always looked kindly on him before. Getting the feeling that he was missing something very important, he kept quiet.

"We're going up to the clinic and sort this mess out once and for all before I shoot someone," snarled Chris, still riled at the healer and now unimpressed to hear JD's accusation and witness Ezra's hurt. Expecting obedience, he spun on this heel and took off with the sound of his duster slapping around his calves and his spurs jingling.

Snorting with amusement, Vin stood up and slapped the gambler on the shoulder, drawling, "C'mon Ez, don't want ta keep 'em waitin'."

Standing and smartly snapping his cuffs down, Ezra walked out regally, displaying none of the inner turmoil that he was feeling. Buck and Vin exchanged a sad glance and followed him out, making sure that the door was locked behind them and that JD was firmly pushed in front of them.

Settling in spots around the clinic, everyone took a deep breath. Nathan had immediately stood and gone to stand in a spot near his shelves of herbs, his back to the room as he tried to gather his composure. Josiah had opened his eyes and warmly greeting Vin and Ezra, who returned his greeting and went to sit on the bed on either side of the big man. Buck pushed JD in with him and they stood over by the window, whilst Chris slammed the door shut and leaned against it, scowling at Nathan's back.

Josiah clasped the gambler's hand and asked eagerly, "How was Hannah? Was she upset that I didn't come? Is she in good spirits and health?"

Waiting whilst the coughing fit prompted by the eager questioning ran it's course, rubbing the preacher's damp back gently, Ezra quirked an eyebrow at Vin who patted a pocket and nodded. When silence descended again, the gambler said, "Hannah was in good health, 'Siah. In fact, she sent something back for you."

Everyone watched as the tracker pulled a roll of paper from his pocket, carefully unrolling it and smoothing it out over the older man's lap.

Sucking in a breath of wonder, Josiah ran his long calloused fingers over the precious painting. Looking up at Ezra and then Vin, he asked, "Hannah painted this?"

"Yes."

Relating everything that had happened on their trip, Vin and Ezra watched as tears of joy and thankfulness rained down Josiah's face. Finally, the preacher sat up and threw his arms around his boys and squeezed them tightly, choking out, "Thank you. It's nowhere near enough but thank you."

Hugging the man back awkwardly, Vin and Ezra tried to discretely wriggle into a position where they could breathe and not have their ribs cracked. Buck was wiping tears from his face too and grinning like a loon. Nathan and JD kept their eyes on the floor.

After being released from the bear hug, Ezra and Vin fussed about making sure that his pillows were fluffed and he was completely covered. Then, with a long look at Vin for strength, Ezra stood up and fixed a stern look on JD.

"John Daniel Dunne! Look at me!"

The ringing authority was back in Ezra's voice, forcing JD's head to snap up and his eyes to focus on the disappointed emerald eyes of the gambler.

"I'm sure that you've been taught better manners than to read the private messages of others, Mr Dunne. I'm equally certain that you were taught that it was unacceptable behaviour to spread unsubstantiated rumours, or information of which you are not in complete possession. Or am I wrong in assuming that your mother raised you with morals and integrity?"

Flushing red, JD's eyes welled as he realised how badly he had acted.

Nathan thought that Ezra was trying to redirect the attention from his own poor behaviour by singling out JD, so started to interrupt, "Don't go …"

A single low growl that issued from five individual throats made the words stick in his throat, halting his diatribe.

"Futhermore, your rude and inconsiderate actions caused considerable distress to Nathan, who then spread the misery to Buck, Chris and poor Josiah by setting off one of his self-righteous, self-pitying tantrums, didn't it?"

Nodding miserably, JD felt tears start to sting his eyes as his throat tightened.

"And all of this upset and anger for something that isn't even true."

Ezra found himself pinned by the eyes of both Nathan and JD, whilst Josiah just smiled and closed his eyes in vindication. He'd known that his boy would never have treated Nathan in such a callous manner.

"Ya mean ya ain't got some hot shot doctor coming to take over from me?"

"I have invited a very dear friend to come to this dusty little burg to spend the remainder of his years, yes. Said friend is indeed a highly skilled and experienced doctor, yes. HOWEVER! I intend for him to take you as an apprentice, so that you may eventually earn your own medical degree and become a fully qualified doctor," explained Ezra, making sure to maintain eye contact with the healer.

Stunned, Nathan staggered back until his back hit the wall and he slid down to sit cross legged on the floor. He must have been mistaken. Surely he hadn't heard the gambler saying that his friend was willing to take him on as an apprentice. There were no black doctors. Looking up with huge, luminous eyes that begged his friend not to be lying or conning him, Nathan repeated, "A doctor?"

"Yes, Nathan. A doctor. Most apprenticeships are for three years, but given your experience and current knowledge, I suspect that the time could be reduced significantly," assured Ezra.

The others looked on as one of the most beautiful smiles they'd ever seen spread across Nathan's face, even as tears ran down his cheeks.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was focussed on the healer except JD, who was trying to contain the tears threatening to overflow from his stinging eyes. Prickling all over from red hot shame, he kept his eyes on the floor as the full impact of his actions hit him. Not only had he maligned the name of a good man, he'd violated the privacy of a man he called his friend and spread falsehoods about him, causing others to become upset and cast blame on his friend. Sniffing, JD decided he needed to be somewhere else as he felt unable to face the other men and ran for the door, pushing Chris out of his way.

"Leave 'im be, Bucklin. Kid needs some time ta sort his self out," growled Vin, unhappy with JD's actions and the hurt they'd caused Ezra. Being truthful with himself, he also blamed JD for his own momentary lapse of faith in his brother.

"Aw Vin, ya know the boy didn't mean any harm," demurred Buck, casting big eyes towards the cranky sharpshooter, appealing on behalf of the youngest. "He's just young. He'll learn."

"Buck, JD's only a coupla years younger'n me n' Ez. Ain't got nuthin' ta do with age and everythin' ta do with respect. He knew damn well that he didn't have the right ta read Ez's telegram and he sure as hell didn't have the right ta go spoutin' off 'bout it," refuted Vin adamantly. "As fer learnin', how's he supposed ta learn anythin' when ya always hovering over him like a momma bear and her cub?"

"Now c'mon Vin, I ain't that bad. 'Sides, it's not like you don't have your own momma bears. Seems to me that JD's got me and you've got Ez and Chris. You've always been fair to JD when he's made mistakes in the past. Ya ain't gonna stay mad at the kid, are ya? You know he about idolizes you," defended Buck, ending with a wheedling plea.

"Ez and Chris don't hover over me! I don't need watching over. I's out on ma own since I's a button and had ta learn the hard way, with no-one there ta hold ma hand or stop me from making a fool o' maself. One o' tha most important lessons I learned is that a man's business is his own. Time JD learned it too," snarled Vin, angry at the affable man for pointing out his close relationship to the older men. He was frightened of highlighting it, in case it disappeared when Chris or Ezra decided he was too needy or too much of burden and pushed him away. "As fer the kid looking up ter me.. he shouldn't. I's jist a man like any other. Put ma pants on one leg atta time. He can do better'n me iffun he's looking fer a hero."

The others had stood back, watching the two of them argue but Ezra and Chris weren't about to let Vin start down that self-deprecating path.

"Vin, you are a good man with a kind heart and JD is right to use you as an example of how a man should be. Uh uh, I know you're not perfect but not one of us can claim to be perfect. It's about acknowledging your failings and how you try to overcome the ones you can and work around those you can't," counselled Ezra, walking over to stand beside the quietly seething Texan. Putting his hand on one tense shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze and said quietly, "It's alright, Vin. Chris and I like that you look on us as older brothers. Nothing anyone says or does will make us turn our backs on you. You're stuck with us, I'm afraid. Isn't that correct, Chris?"

Chris walked over and gripped Vin's free shoulder, waiting until Vin looked up with apprehensive blue eyes before staring directly at him and stating, "Ez is right. You're a Tanner! You're Michael and Carys Tanner's son and as such you got nothing to be ashamed of! Me and Ez are damn proud to call you brother. Got it? Or am I gonna have to cut a switch to take to your scrawny ass?"

Huffing out a laugh, Vin swallowed hard and nodded his acceptance. Feelings too big to be put into words welled up in him and he reached out a hand to lock forearms with Chris instead. Leaning back against the southerner, he fought to regain his composure.

"See, Vin. You've got Ez and Chris, like JD's got me. Now I'm gonna go lookin' for the boy and hope I can talk some sense into that hard head of his," announced Buck, striding to the door with suspiciously moist eyes.

After a final squeeze, Ezra released Vin's shoulder and made his way over to where Nathan remained sitting on the floor with his knees held to his chest and his back to the wall. Gracefully sinking down to sit cross-legged beside the healer, Ezra hesitantly cleared his throat and placed a slender hand on the bowed back.

Rolling his head to the side, without lifting it off his arms, Nathan gazed at Ezra with reddened watering eyes. Blinking, he asked softly, almost afraid of the answer, "Really, Ez? Your doctor friend will take me as an apprentice? I can be a real doctor? With a diploma?"

Starting to rub slow circles over the rough spun shirt, knowing the scars it hid, Ezra smiled gently and nodded.

"He know I'm black?"

Quelling the laugh that wanted to surface, Ezra nodded solemnly and replied, "Nathan, Archie's an Englishman and has worked with many people of many colours and both genders over the years. Since being in America, he's worked with Indian medicine men, he's worked with Chinese herbalists, he's worked with negroes… hell, he's worked with an uppity southern dandy with more attitude than sense. Before he landed on these shores, he'd worked in India, England, Europe and Africa. He even met Florence Nightingale during the Crimean War and was most impressed with her work and her efforts on behalf of the injured. He was a much younger man then and just starting out in medicine."

Pausing to gather his thoughts back from some of the stories of his travels and the wars that Archie would relate to him, late in the quiet night when Ezra had thought that he'd go mad from the pain of his head wound. The comfort he'd gotten from having that kindly, interesting old man sit by his bedside had been astonishing and one of the major reasons that he'd recovered. Looking around to see that Chris was sitting in the visitor's chair and Vin was once again sitting beside Josiah on the bed, he gave them a small grin before continuing.

"Black, white, yellow, brown, red, man or woman… Archie doesn't care what colour or gender folk are, all he sees is their medical skills, compassion, and kindness. He sees the insides of people, both metaphorically and literally. As he says, we all bleed red. I've told him all about you and what you've done here in my letters and he's very eager to meet you – all of my friends - and take you on as an apprentice. He has consumption and whilst he's still in the early stages, he won't be here for a long time. The drier climate here will help slow the disease and he's very keen to use what time is left to him to pass on his knowledge."

"But will the authorities issue a diploma to me? Ain't no black doctors, Ez."

"Nathan, it's not like we have to send a photographic likeness of you and you will not be required to pick up the diploma in person. They will never know anything more than your name, which does not betray your colour. For now, just enjoy being in the company of a highly talented, skilled and experienced doctor and soak up his knowledge. Archie will test your present knowledge and skills and arrange for you to receive credit for those, thus shortening your apprenticeship. I assure you that my old friend is a most genial companion and you will find yourself a doctor before you know it," soothed Ezra, continuing to rub Nathan's back, pleased with how the man relaxed under his touch.

"Will he be teaching me here? Ez, this place ain't suitable for a proper doctor! I can't have him coming in here," panicked Nathan, looking around his humble clinic with freshly critical eyes, seeing the rickety visitor's chair, the bed with its sagging mattress, the scrubbed wooden table that he used for treating folk on, the gaps in the floorboards that allowed the scent of horses and manure to waft in – particularly in the heat of summer.

"Calm down, Nathan. I have an alternative, which I will happily show you as long as someone is willing to stay with Josiah," placated the gambler, itching to show Nathan the new clinic and witness his reaction.

"I believe that I should like to see this alternative," rumbled Josiah, flinging the covers back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking a moment, he lifted his undershirt out and took a whiff before grimacing. "Then I would like to take a bath as I'm getting right fragrant."

Nathan started to protest, but Ezra stopped him with a wicked grin and a glint in his eye, saying, "That sounds like an excellent idea. Vin and Chris will help you dress, whilst Nathan and I gather the necessary items for your treatment. Then we will all adjourn and reassemble at the alternative site of . Buck, Vin and Chris have already had a tour of my new enterprise, but if 'Siah's feeling up to it, I'd like to show ya'll too."

Suiting actions to words, it wasn't long before the five men stood at the back of the old barber's shop. Josiah was leaning heavily on Vin and Chris, so the tour of the other premises had been hurried. Both Nathan and the ex-preacher had been most impressed with the bakery, library and school. Nathan had all but salivated upon learning that Miss Adelia had learned her skills at the knee of her mother whilst they were both enslaved. He had known many fine cooks started in master's kitchens and when Ezra described the cinnamon rolls, he had to swallow hurriedly. Lord, it was going to be a long two weeks. It would also be nice to have someone of his own colour and background to talk to on occasion. The others all treated him as a person in his right, as did most of the town, but it was different to having someone with shared experiences around. Josiah's interest had been peaked by the library and he eagerly anticipated many long hours of happy reading from the books he'd seen.

"Are we ready? All right. In we go," cheered Ezra, ushering them all into the recovery ward as he called it. Waiting eagerly for Nathan's reaction, he wasn't disappointed.

Nathan's jaw dropped and he stood stunned for all of a minute. Then he was off examining every fine detail of his new clinic. Sure, he knew it would really be Doctor Fletcher's clinic for a while, but eventually it would be his. Noting the new comfortable chairs, he was glad that he wouldn't have to listen to so many complaints about hard, rickety chairs from those who sat waiting on the ill and injured. Running a hand over the firm mattresses on each long single bed, he saw the crisp sturdy linens and felt the canvas cover on the mattress that would protect them from any stray fluids. Going to the back wall, he opened cupboards and tapped the bathtub, thinking how handy it would be to have his own tub for when his patients took a fever, or just couldn't go far enough to the bathhouse. Chuckling, he figured Ezra would have thought of that since he was the cleanest man he'd ever met. Looking back at Ezra, he stood at the door to the next room with his hand on the knob and a question on his face.

Smiling indulgently like a fond father, Ezra waved for the healer to precede them. Josiah hurried after him when he heard the whoop of pure joy from Nathan echo back in to him.

"Look at this! Look at it! A proper surgical table! No more digging bullets out o' y'all on my old table that none o' ya fit on anyways. Lookit the surgical tools, 'Siah! All clean, new and gleaming. My old scalpel blade is 'most down to the handle," exclaimed the healer, picking up every tool reverently before placing it back on the tray as though it were made of spun sugar. Looking up, he exclaimed, "Will you look at the reflective lamps up there! Won't have to worry 'bout missing anything in the dark now."

Chuckling, Ezra leaned on the door frame and watched his friend explore his new domain, right down to opening the side door and exclaiming at how easy it would be to bring the injured in from the alley at the side of the building. Not even a step, there was a ramp. Finally, he suggested mildly, "There is one more room, Nathan."

Turning to Ezra with a beaming grin that threatened to split his face, Nathan chirped, "Another room?"

Crossing quickly to the door, Nathan wrenched it open eagerly and strode into the next room. Releasing a piercing whistle, he cried, "A proper consultant's room with an examining table, just like in the big hospital I saw once. And books! I ain't seen these. This one's not long been published. Should have all the latest discoveries. Can I borrow this?"

"Nathan, all of this is yours so you may read it whenever you like. There are living accommodations above, but Archie will be living there for now. I thought that we could revamp your current clinic and make it into more comfortable living quarters for you. Or you could perhaps share with Archie as there are two bedroom on the upper floor, but I'll leave that to you both. Archie can cope with the small set of stairs to this upper floor, but there's no way he would be able to traverse the stairs to your current quarters. You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind? Ez, you've gone and given me my dream. I don't care if I have to sleep in a stall with my horse for the next couple of years. I'm gonna be a doctor!"

With that, Nathan swooped Ezra up into a damn good impersonation of a Buck hug and proceeded to dance the smaller man around the new consulting room whilst the other laughed and whistled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, folks. I've had a few general periods of ill health and, frankly, I find it hard to write JD. Apologies to those who love him, but I find the character annoying. I would like to thank everyone who has kindly commented on the story. I do love getting feedback. Now, on with the show.**

"Nathan. Nathan! Please! Put me down. I fear if you continue this embrace, we may have to marry!"

Laughing joyfully, Nathan released his friend and stood back to survey his domain with the air of man well satisfied with life. Once he was a proper doctor and had moved into the accommodation upstairs, which knowing Ezra was very comfortable, he could ask Rain for her hand. Any children they had wouldn't have far to go to school, in any case. Suddenly he sobered as a thought struck him and turned back to the younger man. Looking into the happy emerald eyes, he said earnestly, "Ez, I can't tell you how sorry I am about what I said and thought about you when I heard about that telegram. After all this time and what we've been through, I should have known you better than to think you'd betray me like that. Can you forgive me?"

His happiness dimming a little at the reminder of Nathan's ongoing struggle to have faith in him, Ezra gave the healer a small smile and replied, "All is forgiven, Nathan. What's a misunderstanding between friends? Now, I think we should try out the new recovery ward and install Josiah as the first patient, don't you?"

"Lord, 'Siah! In all my excitement, I forgot you was sick. Why didn't y'all say something? Come with me," scolded the healer, hurrying over to where Josiah was sitting on the desk and leaning against Chris wearily.

"I want a bath, Nathan. I can make it to the bath house," protested the big man as he was hauled to his feet by Nathan who ducked under his arm and started to help him towards the back room.

"Ya ain't goin' to the bath house; it's too damn cold n' your lungs are too weak. I got me a perfectly good tub out the back, so you just sit in one of them comfy new chairs and I'll heat up some water for ya," soothed Nathan, amused at how excited he was to try out his new clinic.

"Wood box 's full," drawled Vin, moving with Ezra to take down the tub. "Where do you want the tub?"

Seeing that Nathan was busy marvelling at the pump that brought water in from the well out the back, Ezra answered, "Just set it down by the stove, so 'Siah won't catch a chill. Not as far to haul the water either."

Setting a large, low sided galvanised bucket of water on the stovetop, Nathan exclaimed happily, "Lookit the size of the stove! I can heat a load of water on here, hell I could cook a meal for ten on here."

"It is also large enough to heat the entire room," agreed Ezra proudly, looking around the room. "The surgery should be cold, of course, but there's a smaller wood burner in the consultation room to keep it at a decent temperature in the cold months."

After filling the tub, the men helped Josiah to undress and get into the bath. Whilst he was soaking, Ezra washed his hair and then shaved him, all the while chattering about how he'd ordered all the goods and had local men come in and do the work. Once Josiah had been dried off and dressed in a clean nightshirt, he was tucked into the bed closest to the stove.

With a contented sigh, the ex-preacher grinned up at Ezra as the smaller man fussed about the covers. Unable to help himself, he dragged his boy down on the bed and engulfed him in an enormous hug, murmuring, "I'm so proud of you, son. This is a mighty fine thing you've done for Nathan, the town and all of us."

Embarrassed but pleased, Ezra returned the hug unable to form the words for what he was feeling. Finally, he patted Josiah on the back and pulled away. Clearing his throat, he said, "I couldn't have done it without my Uncle Hamish. Without his influence, I may very well have turned out to be just like Maude and without his generous legacy I would never have had the funds to do anything on this scale. I'm just pleased that his good deeds will continue even after his passing. Uncle Hamish was such a kind man, always helping others…"

Josiah pulled Ezra back into his chest as the southerner choked up at the thought of his uncle. Laying a large hand on the back of the gambler's neck, he used the other to rub his boy's back soothingly.

Vin leaned against Chris' arm, causing the gunslinger to glance down at the younger man. Surprised to see tear tracks on the tanned cheeks, Chris put his arm around the tracker in a half hug of support earning him a lopsided smile of gratitude, even as Vin swiped tears from his now blushing cheeks. Knowing his emotions were still raw from his talk with the gambler the night before, Vin decided to empty the tub as a means of distracting himself.

After the tub had been hauled out the back by Chris and Vin, who emptied the water in the plot that Ezra had designated the herb garden, it was brought back in for Nathan to dry, polish and hang back on the wall.

By this time, Josiah had drunk his tea and fallen asleep, with Nathan sitting gleefully in the chair next to him reading on of his new medical texts. Ezra seemed to have vanished.

"Where's Ez?"

Looking up from his book with great reluctance, Nathan looked at the tracker and told him, "Livery."

Touching his hat brim in both thanks and farewell, Vin turned to Chris and tilted his head towards the door. Nodding, the black clad man followed his younger brother out.

Meanwhile, Buck had gone looking for JD and had been everywhere. The jail, the saloon, the restaurant, the livery, the boy's room at the boarding house, hell even the church, but he'd been unable to find him. Finally, he went back to the livery to check that JD hadn't doubled back and taken his horse. Finding Barclay in his stall, Buck stopped and stroked the inquisitive horse's velvety muzzle and wondered where else his young friend could be. Four Corners wasn't that big and he'd checked all the likely places.

It was still, cool and quiet in the large building, the only sounds coming from the shifting of the horses. A faint noise attracted his attention and he turned to watch a beam of light catch the dust sifting from the hayloft, turning it to a sparkling gold shower. Acting on a hunch, he clambered up the ladder and was greeting by the sight of JD huddled into a ball of misery amongst the hay bales.

"Awww JD," whispered Buck, his big heart lurching at the forlorn sight in front of him.

Having heard someone climbing the ladder, JD hurriedly swiped the evidence of his crying from his face with a sleeve. Knowing that it would still be obvious, he pulled his legs to his chest and hid his hot face on his knees. Hearing Buck's whisper, he couldn't help a sobbed out breath and then he was engulfed in the warm embrace of the man he thought of as his older brother. Turning into the broad chest, he buried his face in Buck's rough coat and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist.

They sat like that for a long moment before a muffled voice whispered, "What am I gonna do, Buck?"

Keeping JD tight to his chest and laying back against a hay bale, Buck gently patted the younger man on the back and replied with a smile, "What do ya think ya should do?"

Turning his head with a huff, JD sniffed noisily making Buck grimace as he imagined the state of his coat. Finally, JD said hesitantly, "Guess I have to apologise to everyone for making such a godawful mess of things. Again. Seems like I'm always doing or saying something stupid and making people mad at me. I don't know what made me read that telegram or why I thought Ez would do something so mean. I've always been too curious for my own good. Mam… Mama always said that if I were a cat I'd have lost my tail and burned my whiskers before I was two. I was always getting in trouble for exploring places I wasn't supposed to be in the big house where Mama worked and trying to find out how things worked by pulling 'em apart. I was always in trouble at school for talking too much, or asking too many questions, or not paying attention. Mama said it was 'cos school was too easy for me and I got bored. I don't know about that, but I do know that I spent a lot of time in the corner trying hard not to cry. All the other kids used to laugh at me and push me around 'cos I was the smallest and didn't have new clothes and things. They thought I was nosy and talked too much. Never used to let me play with them 'cos I was too small and not fast enough."

Buck's big heart ached at the image of a little scrap of a boy in patched britches, with big hazel eyes brimming with tears and a mop of dark hair, sitting in the corner of a schoolroom in disgrace or all alone in the schoolyard watching the others play and wanting to play with them. Gathering the man that boy became into his arms more firmly, wishing he could have been around for him when he was a little boy, Buck did the only thing he could now; he sat and listened to his friend.

Clutching Buck's coat tighter as the big man shifted under him, JD shuffled with him until they both settled. Normally he'd object to being treated like a baby, but he was too distracted by his shame and memories to care. Laying his head back on Buck's shoulder, he sighed and went on, "I just got to learn to keep my big mouth shut. I had no right to read Ez's telegram and even if I'd seen it by accident I had no business telling anyone else. Vin and Chris are always saying that a man's business is his own out here. Hell, look at what Chris did to you when you told Mary 'bout his family. You'd think I'd have learned, but no. I got to go blabbing to everyone about that telegram. And what I was saying wasn't even the truth. Buck, do you think Ez will forgive me? After Mama died and I came here, Ez was the first one to accept me, ya know? I mean, sure, Chris was the one who said I could stay but Ez was the only one to shake my hand. He's never treated me like some dumb kid either. Always tries to answer my questions without making me feel stupid for askin' and listens to me talk without telling me to shut up all the time. Well, unless I'm trying to tell him a joke, and even then he seems to find a way to just .. I don't know… float away. I don't know how he does that, do you Buck? One minute he's there and the next minute he's gone. Like Vin. Both of 'em can just sort of disappear in plain sight, ya know what I mean?"

Chuckling, Buck stroked JD's hair and replied, "Breathe, kid. Ya gotta breathe. Damn, how do you fit so many words into a conversation without breathin'."

"I am breathin'! I'd be dead if I weren't breathin', Buck," objected JD, thumping Buck lightly on the chest in protest.

Barking out a short laugh, the older man shook his head fondly. Trying to sort through the kid's fast paced ramblings, he said, "Ah JD, ain't nothin' wrong with you, kid. You and me are cut from the same cloth. We say it like it is and don't have any secrets, so it don't occur to us that other folk'd have 'em either. The others though, they play things closer to the vest, keeping their thoughts and their pasts to themselves. Reckon it's partly 'cos they're ashamed of some things, partly 'cos things in their past have been used against 'em but mostly 'cos they's raised that way. Most folks tell their kids not to air the family laundry in public. I guess I can understand. I mean, I don't go shouting to the rafters about my Ma, not 'cos I'm ashamed of her but 'cos other folk have treated me mean in the past once they knew."

Pausing, the big man thought sadly on instances in the past where people he'd thought of as friends had turned their backs on him once they found out he was the son of a soiled dove. Chris had been the first one to just shrug and say it didn't matter to him. When the blond commented that Buck's mother must have been a strong woman to do what she did so she could raise her son right, Buck had known he would follow the lanky Hoosier to the ends of the world. Sure, he and Chris had had some rocky times, but Buck just held on to the knowledge that Chris Larabee was a man to ride the river with and he'd always been proved right.

When JD started plucking fretfully at his coat collar, Buck brought himself back to the present and cleared his throat. Getting back to the crux of the matter, he said in an even voice, "Yeah, ya shouldn't have read Ez's telegram, but then Albert shouldn't have given it to ya in the first place. He took an oath to keep messages private, so he should only deliver them to the addressee."

Lulled by the safety and warmth of Buck's embrace, JD didn't hear Ezra's ascent to the loft. Buck looked over and grinned as the southerner's face appeared, waggling his eyebrows in response to Ezra's questioningly raised eyebrow.

Having entered the livery intending to check on Chaucer, Ezra had stopped at the sound of voices from the hayloft. Cautiously moving forward, the gambler tilted his head, listening for a clue as to whether the voices were lovers enjoying a secret tryst, or some outlaws plotting nefarious deeds. Recognising JD's voice, he crept closer, listening shamelessly. Finally, he decided to confront the boy and his guilt directly, so gracefully climbed the ladder. Seeing Buck cradling the younger man, Ezra lifted an eyebrow in query as to whether he should interrupt. Receiving what Vin called Buck's 'possum eating shit' grin and a waggle of the eyebrows, he rolled his eyes and joined the two.

Sinking down into a cross legged position next to Buck and facing JD, Ezra looked at the younger man's tear streaked faced and sighed. Reaching forward, he squeezed the boy's shoulder and called his name softly. When the red-rimmed, teary eyes opened and gazed at him with a mixture of shame, guilt and despair, Ezra couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"JD, you will never read another person's correspondence again, will you?"

Receiving a solemn head shake, Ezra sighed again and said sternly, "Use your words, son. Now, you will never read another person's correspondence again, will you?"

"No, sir," replied the younger man, in a soft voice.

"Good. And should you find yourself in possession of knowledge concerning others that has no effect on your own person, you will not spread that knowledge to all and sundry, will you?"

"No, sir," mumbled JD, his shame making it impossible to meet those sharp, green eyes, certain they'd be filled with scorn and disgust. "I'm real sorry."

"Look at me," commanded the southerner, throwing an exasperated look at Buck who was going red from trying not to laugh at the repentant sinner lying against his chest. "When a gentleman apologises, he does so whilst looking the wronged person in the eyes. Do me the courtesy of offering your apology as though you mean it, young man."

When JD raised his big, hazel eyes to look at the older man, he saw forgiveness and a little amusement in his eyes, not scorn or hate. Sitting up a bit straighter, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked Ezra straight in the eyes and said, "I'm real sorry for believing that you'd do what I thought you did, Ezra. I'm sorry I read your telegram and I'm even more sorry that I told folk what I read and what I thought. I'm more sorry than I can tell you and I hope that someday you can forgive me and that we can be friends again."

Cringing when the boy used his sleeve to wipe his nose, Ezra fished one of his linen handkerchiefs from his pocket. When JD had finished his rambling apology, Ezra nodded and replied, "I accept your apology, JD, and forgive you for what you did. We never stopped being friends, so that is not an issue. I trust that you have learned your lesson and will practise more prudence in future. Now take this and mop yourself up properly. I expect that you will be getting hungry, so I will see you and Buck over at the restaurant later."

Accepting the hankie, JD smiled thankfully at the gambler and slumped back against Buck in relief.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bracing his feet on either side of the ladder, Ezra slid down at a much faster rate than he could climbing rung by rung and landed lightly at the bottom. Spinning around jauntily, he fell back against the ladder awkwardly after bumping into the formidable form of Chris Larabee.

"Nice descent, Ez. Only person I've seen come down a ladder like that was an old sailor I knew during the war…"

Standing up and brushing down his sleeves, Ezra carefully plucked a minute speck of straw off his jacket before giving an obtuse answer to the gunslinger's oblique question, "It's a handy skill to have when on a sea faring vessel. Rungs tend to be slippery and there is often a need for haste in getting below decks."

Vin's mouth dropped down as he gasped, "You's been ta sea, Ez?"

"Briefly, Vin, very briefly. It wasn't an experience I'd care to repeat either, since the ship I was on met an abrupt and watery end," replied the southerner, reaching forward to push Vin's stubbly chin up thus closing his gaping mouth. Putting an arm around each man, he started herding them towards the livery door announcing, "I'm positively faint with hunger, gentlemen. Shall we adjourn to the restaurant to see what toothsome comestibles await our delectation?"

Vin and Chris exchanged a look of shared dismay over the gambler's head. Given the sudden reappearance of Ezra's more complicated verbiage, they judged that the gambler's experience at sea had been horrific. Chris smirked as he saw the look of resolve cross the Texan's face. Poor ole Ez was in for an interrogation, that was for sure. The older man knew that the quiet tracker had a well hidden, yet insatiable, thirst for knowledge and stories. Before they'd become a close knit family, Chris had often seen Ezra entertaining the children of the town with fables and fairytales, with the tracker silently absorbing the stories from the shadows. Now though, the tracker sat at Ezra's feet along with the children, usually with one of the little ones in his lap, his blue eyes as wide and beguiled as the children's. Sometimes, Ezra even managed to get the shy man to tell stories of his own - of Indian legend and lore. At these times, Ezra sat down amongst the children, usually claimed as a seat by little Fanny Wiltshire, his green eyes gleaming with pride at his brother's story telling abilities. Chris chuckled as he realised just how many of the town's adults ended up hiding in the shadows to listen to Ezra and Vin's story times. Wild horses couldn't make him tell Vin though, as the shy tracker would shut up tighter than a clam if he knew. As for telling Ezra… he'd probably charge the adults admission.

***M7***

A few days had passed since Vin and Ezra had returned from visiting Hannah and all the men had now seen the new buildings. Vin and Chris had trailed around behind their brother as he'd eagerly shown the buildings off to the Judge and Mary Travis. When Mary had seen the school, she'd squealed excitedly and thrown her arms around first Ezra, then the Judge and then Chris. Chris wasn't sure why he'd been included in her celebrations, but he enjoyed the embrace nonetheless. Vin made sure to sidle behind Ezra to avoid the exuberant mother's affections, blushing fiercely at the thought of having the usually austere Mary Travis hanging off his neck.

Mary's subsequent edition of the paper had included a glowing account of the generosity of the southerner, a brief obituary of the man behind the bequeath and an editorial extolling the civilising benefits of having a town library, school, bakery and doctor's surgery. She made sure to mention the training of Nathan Jackson, so people would know that he was to succeed Doctor Fletcher. There was an advertisement for the bakery and a short article on the library which explained the rules and processes of membership. Also mentioned was the fact that a photographer had been hired to attend the grand opening and would be available for a week thereafter to anyone who wanted to have their portrait taken for a reasonable fee. Ezra had made the arrangement and mentioned to Mary that she would be able to use the photos in her paper. He hoped to convince his fellow peacekeepers to pose for a portrait too.

Ezra was becoming more and more excited at the thought of his friends' arrivals and Christmas, having received many telegrams, letters and parcels on the daily stage coaches from Eagle Bend. The rest of the seven had developed the happy past time of badgering the gambler about what was in the correspondence and packages, much to the green eyed man's equal amusement and agitation. Wagging a cautionary finger at them, he'd ward them off with threats of coal in their stockings, even resorting to smacking the audacious hands of Buck, Vin and JD on occasion.

The weather had taken on a positively arctic chill, but they all gathered on the porch of the hotel to await the stage's arrival. Today was the day that the new teacher was due to arrive, along with Ezra's friend Doctor Fletcher. Vin, Chris and Josiah all cast sneaky looks towards the outwardly calm cardshark, trying to gage his mood. Judging by the way his cards were flying between his hands, their brother was nowhere near as calm as he'd have them believe.

"Here it comes!"

Head snapping up at JD's shout, Ezra smoothly returned the cards to his pocket and stood up, tugging his jacket into place and flicking at imaginary specks of dust.

"Ya look good, Ez, but he ain't gonna care 'bout that," soothed Vin, coming up to stand beside his brother and putting a calming arm around the soberly blue clad shoulders.

Glancing over to Vin gratefully, Ezra nodded and tried to wait patiently. He'd noticed that he wasn't the only one of the seven to take special interest in his attire and appearance that day. Nathan was wearing his best pants and shirt and had bought a new jacket. Well, it was a second hand jacket, but there was plenty of wear left in it and it was new for him. The healer wanted to look as professional as possible in order to make a good impression on Doctor Fletcher, despite being assured by Ezra that the doctor wouldn't notice if he was naked unless he had a rash or injury.

Buck had been aflutter since they'd heard from the judge about the new teacher's arrival. He'd taken pains to bathe and dowse himself in his cologne, making sure to wear his best clothes. Smoothing down his moustache, he drew himself up to his full height and threw out his chest in order to appear at his most manly and impressive, fixing a bewitching grin onto his face. Watching from the front of the saloon, Inez rolled her eyes and tutted at the display from the man who swore his devotion to her at least ten times a day.

Starting to move towards the door of the stage as it rolled to a stop in front of the hotel, the seven men each froze at the sound of a southern woman's dulcet tones, calling, "Be sure and take care of mah luggage. It's genuine French leather."

"No. NoNoNO!"

Turning to look at Ezra, Vin and Chris were horrified to see their brother shaking from head to foot and white as a sheet, looking wildly towards the stage. Hurrying to his side, they each took an arm and started reassuring him in whispers as they guided him hurriedly into the shadows of an alley.

Josiah had hastened his step towards the stage once he'd heard the voice that continued to thrill his foolish heart, despite what his head knew of the woman behind it. Sweeping open the door, he offered his arm to the conwoman who was waiting, saying, "Why, Ms Maude, what a distinct pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Josiah. I had thought I'd seen my darlin' boy waitin' on me, but I must have been mistaken," purred Maude, clasping the strong arm of the ex-preacher. "It's most kind of you to see me into the hotel. The journey was just terrible and I really must freshen up before I look towards procuring myself a refreshin' libation. I just know that the new owners have allowed my improvements to degrade, but I'm hopeful they will still have my suite available."

"I'm sure they will, Ms Maude," agreed the smitten man, guiding his vision of loveliness towards the building in question, oblivious to his heart son's distress just a few feet away.

The next one out of the stage was a young lady dressed in plain travelling clothes, her hair pulled back in a severe bun and her wire rimmed spectacles slightly askew on her nose. Anxious hazel eyes scanned the crowd waiting, looking for the elderly gentlemen who'd hired her. Instead, she found a tall, handsome cowboy holding a large, warm hand out to her in offer of helping her from the stage.

Blushing slightly, Annie MacGregor took the hand of the devilishly good-looking man and stepped lightly from the stage, praying she wouldn't trip on her skirts. Unused to the attentions of men, let alone men who were as fine looking as this tall man was, she stammered, "Th-thank you, s-sir."

Buck was many things, but he wasn't one to discriminate when it came to the fairer sex. Tall, short, fat, thin, old, young, plain or beautiful, Buck thought all women were gifts from the maker and therefore deserving of his attention. Winking at the woman, he was surprised to see that she was younger than he'd first thought. The severe style of her hair, which didn't suit her face at all, seemed to age her at least a decade. Said face was currently covered with a faint layer of travel grime and dust, causing the complexion to appear grey and drawn.

"Ah, Mr Wilmington, I see you've met our new school teacher, Miss Annie MacGregor," announced the Judge, coming to stand beside them with young Billy's hand in his own. Mary stood on Billy's other side, curiously looking at the newcomer to her town.

By this time, Ezra had regained his self control and pulled his poker face back into place. Smiling reassuringly at Chris and Vin, he walked quickly and gracefully over to where the Judge was introducing the new teacher to Mary and where JD and Nathan were struggling to pile Maude's luggage up on the porch of the hotel.

Just as Ezra approached, an extremely tall and extremely thin man unfolded himself from the inside of the stage. Standing with his hands over his head, he stretched upwards before holding his hands to his lower back and bending it to a chorus of pops and clicks. Dragging in a lungful of the cold air, he promptly doubled over with a coughing fit, hastily pulling a large handkerchief from his pocket to cover his mouth.

"Archie!" Ezra hurried to his friend's side and slide an arm around the older man, rubbing his back soothingly and encouraging him to breathe in sips of air.

Standing up after the fit abated, Doctor Charles Archibald Fletcher breathed carefully for a few minutes whilst he tucked his hankie away and then turned to his young prodigy. Taking off his glove, he reached out and grabbed one of the gambler's hands with a firm grip. "Ezra! My boy! How are you? Excellent to see you again. Have you kept up your skills? Where is this young healer you've been telling me about? Is there somewhere to get a decent Scotch in this town? Your saloon, perhaps? Met an interesting woman on the stage who had the most extraordinary poker skills – almost as good as yours – but I managed to keep hold of my gold fillings… just."

Laughing, Ezra returned the man's hearty handshake, replying warmly, "Archie, I'm well. You know from my letters that I no longer practise the skills you knew in me, unless forced to do so by dire circumstances. Yes, the saloon has been well stocked with Laphroaig. That was no woman, sir, that was my dear sainted mother. And as for Nathan, he's right here."

Reaching back to drawer the healer closer to him, Ezra announced proudly, "Archie, this is Mr Nathan Jackson, one of the finest healers, men and friends that I have ever had the good fortune to come across. Nathan, this is mah very good friend, Doctor Charles Archibald Fletcher – a better doctor, teacher and man you will never meet."

Releasing Ezra's hand, Archie grabbed one of Nathan's strong hands in his own and smiled at the nervous younger man. "Nathan, I have heard nothing but high praise from that young southern devil regarding you and his good graces are nigh impossible to enter so you must be absolutely astounding. I look forward to many a lively conversation and to helping you realise your dream. The world needs more doctors, particularly in this part of the world where everyone is so bloody eager to perforate someone else."

Reeling a little bit from the blustery manner of the new doctor, Nathan smiled shyly and offered, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Fletcher. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to being your apprentice and I want to thank you for the opportunity."

Nodding his head, Archie replied, "Say no more about it, Mr Jackson. I love to hand on my knowledge to eager students and from what Ezra has said, you may just be the brightest and best student of my career. Now then, all this travel and talk has made me as dry as the Sahara, so why don't we head for my boy's saloon, eh?"

"What about your bags, sir," called the stage driver.

"You go with Nathan, Archie, whilst I organise someone to take your bags to your new home. I'll be along shortly," urged Ezra. Taking Nathan's arm, he whispered, "Make sure you ask Inez for a bottle of my special stock and share it around."

Gesturing to the teenaged boys that he'd hired for the morning just for this purpose, Ezra got them to gather up the bags and trunks of both the newcomers. He then lead them all over to the back entrance of the MacPhail building, unlocking the door and ushering them in. Once there, he quickly sorted out pieces of luggage and directed the boys to take the worn trunk and shabby carpet bags belonging to Miss MacGregor up to the teacher's lodgings.

Meanwhile, Buck was still charming the new school teacher. Tucking her slender, gloved hand through the crook of his arm and taking her travelling bag from her, Buck gallantly lead the way towards the new school. Pointing out places of interest along the way, such as the bathhouse, saloon, Mrs Potter's general store and the church, he was soon ushering the still blushing woman into the back of the school house.

"Here you are, Miss Annie, safe and sound. Looks like ole Ez's already had your things brought up, so I'll leave you to freshen up," announced Buck, bending over the flustered woman's hand to press his lips lightly to the back of it before sweeping back down the steps.

Ignoring the boys' cussing at the awkwardness of carrying a large trunk and several smaller bags, Ezra opened up the door to the school teacher's quarters and ordered, "Put the luggage there inside the door and then go down to collect the rest and take it up to the back of the old barber's store, please."

Turning to see that the new teacher was standing at the door, Ezra smiled charmingly and gestured for her to enter.

"Forgive me my intrusion, Miss MacGregor. Ezra P. Standish, at your service. As you can see, there is a sitting room here along with a small but functional kitchen just through there. In the doorway to the front of us, you'll find your bedroom. I have arranged for a hod of wood to be delivered to the back door there on a regular basis to use in the stove in the kitchen, which should provide warmth to most of your living quarters. There is no heating in the bedroom, but the good ladies of the town have provided a number of excellently made and very warm quilts. Indeed, if you have a talent for needlework, you may be interested in joining their quilting circle. I believe you have met Mrs Travis. Whilst she is not a member of the circle herself, I'm sure that she would be more than happy to provide you with an introduction to the delightful Mrs Potter, who is an active member. Now then, there is fresh drinking water in the covered jug on the kitchen bench and a variety of staple comestibles in the cupboards. Also, there is water simmering on the stove should you care to use it freshen up, or perhaps make some tea. If there is anything further you require, I am your landlord and can usually be found in the saloon. Please feel free to send a message to me, if you are uncomfortable entering such an establishment."

Taking a deep breath, Annie nodded and held her hand out to the handsome, green-eyed man. Good lord, were all the men in this town so pretty? Her friend, Adelaide has mocked her for taking his post, claiming that the men of the West were uncouth and ugly brutes. Adelaide had warned her that she would remain a spinster forever if she left the comforts of the city. A slight smile warmed Annie's face as she imagined the look on her friend's face at seeing the man in front of her.

"Thank you, Mr Standish. I'm sure that I will be more than happy with the accommodations," she replied, blushing a little as Ezra's warm hand held hers.

Letting go of Annie's hand, Ezra took the spare set of keys from his pocket and handed them over, saying, "These keys are to your own quarters, the main back door and also to the school room and library below us. This town is patrolled by seven men and is mostly safe for a woman on her own, but I would advise you not to venture out unaccompanied at night and to ensure that the doors are locked securely. We do still have some issues with men of low character wanted to take what is not theirs. The quarters next to you will be taken in the next week or so by my very good friend, Miss Adelia Bailey, so it will not be so lonesome. Now, I will leave you to settle in. I'm sure that the Judge or myself will be by in the morning to show you through the library and schoolroom and to explain your duties. Are your bags fine where they are, or would you like help to move the trunk into your room?"

Just the thought of having the charming southerner enter her bedroom was enough to flush Annie's cheeks a vivid scarlet, so she hurriedly answered, "No, they're fine just where they are, Mr Standish. I thank you for your help and welcome."

Smiling and tipping his hat, Ezra left and hurried down the stairs and over to the barber's where his hired help were currently lounging on the top of the steps waiting on payment. Unlocking the door and ordering the many bags and trunks to be taken inside and placed in various spots, Ezra then paid off the boys and stood in the middle of the comfortable sitting room. A fleeting thought of his mother temporarily wiped the satisfied smile from his face before he remembered the words Chris had whispered to him in the alley.

"You ain't facing her alone this time, Ez. Me and Vin won't be taken in by her charming lies and neither will the Judge. She can't take this away from you and she can't hurt you if you don't let her."

Filling his lungs with a deep, cleansing breath, Ezra nodded firmly to himself. Gone were the days when he kowtowed to his mother, begging for her approval. He had a life here, with men he loved and respected who returned the sentiment. He would be thrice damned if he let Maude ruin it.

With that decision made, he locked the door and headed over to join his brothers in his saloon.

TBC


End file.
